Used
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Dallas agrees to go out with Ally, but at a price that Austin has to pay. (Dallas/Austin) Are the main couple, Austin goes through depression and tries to get out of the deal but keeping Ally happy.
1. Chapter 1

Austin leaned against the wooden display case at the front of Sonic Boom, his back to the door and shaking his body back and forth humming a cheery tune that managed to distract him from his Algebra homework. He was trying to finish the forty problems he was assigned but had no success in doing so after discovering the whimsical tune that now echoed through his tanned cheeks.

"Ally" He groaned to the other teen that was on the other side of the counter, she was already finished with the troubling problems and was currently scribbling or doodling in the leather bound book she silently spoke to with a smile on her thin face. "Yes?" She answered back, not looking up at the sandy blonde teen that was rubbing has face in a stressful manner. "This is hard" he drug out the word hard with another groan, he attempted to throw a pout at the brunette but decided against it seeming as how she wasn't going to look up from her songbook/diary thing any time soon. So he decided to go to a last resort, the secretly smart person that was sitting on the piano bench behind the counter, his striped pants crossed with his notebook on top. No doubt trying to come up with new video ideas as Ally made the song.

"DEZ~" He whined, the freckled ginger looked up from the notepad and stared at Austin with a smile, exposing his pearly whites to the blonde. "Si Senor?" He called, Imitating a Spaniard accent and posing his hands in a salsa position. "I need help, Why did they mix English with Numbers ?" He complained, watching his best friend walk over to him in all of his stripe pants glory. "Did you need some help?" Dez asked with an amused smile as he scooted next to Austin to observe the work the other had done. "So which number are you on?" He asked as he looked over the blank piece of paper. "One" Austin mumbled, looking away to hide his embarrassed face.

After a very confusing and not so helpful math lecture later the ginger looked over at Austin, who seemed to be even more stressed after the 'Help'. Austin sighed and looked over his shoulder at the fleeting sun, thinking about how he could be outside right now, soaking in the warm beams while the wind flopped his hair. But instead he was stuck inside of the cold store with a massive math related headache. "Let's make this easier shall we?" Dez offered as he started to rummage through his pockets. Austin just stared at his best friend with a very open stare of curiosity, about to tell his ginger friend that there was _nothing_ that could make math easier, other than cheating of course.

Austin looked over Dez's shoulders to see what was going on in his pockets. "Okay, here's the rules Austin, Every time you get a question right you get a-" "GUMMY WORMS!" Austin called out excited, practically dancing out of his dark blue shoes. Austin, now completely motivated to get _ALL _the problems right had his head down in the algebra one book. Dez just smiled fondly at the blonde, which went unnoticed as he glanced around the seemingly empty music store, filled with only the combined sound of pencils dashing across paper from both Austin and Ally. "Is it X equals nine?" Austin asked, breaking Dez from his small trance of looking around the store. He looked down at the problem that the blonde had copied down into his notebook for solving, then down at the answer that was written in tiny yet sloppy print. He worked through the problem with ease and nodded his satisfaction before digging into the plastic bag loudly, he placed a blue and yellow gummy worm on Austin's notebook getting some of the sour crystals over the no longer blank paper.

The process went on, and Austin was almost done, the final boss. He started humming some very dramatic Sonata as he continued to work through the problem. Just as he was about to finish it with extraordinary amounts of concentration he was abruptly interrupted by a voice from behind, no doubt someone who wanted his help choosing the proper guitar to purchase if they wanted to rock like Austin Moon. He was very tempted roll his eyes, but instead he turned around and stared at the only Crush Ally ever had, the only person he ever met that also had a name from a city in Texas. He smiled before greeting the brunette with a nice "Hey", he turned around to lean his elbows on the display case, his legs extended in front of him, crossed like he was lounged in a reclining chair. "Did you want something?" Austin asked after noticing that the other man hadn't said a word since he pulled Austin from his studies. "Austin who is...it?" Dez asked, slowing his question as he turned around saying "It" At Dallas' face before glaring at him.

"Yeah" He called, his voice sounded sleepy and raspier than usual. "Can we talk..." He shot Dez a glance, noticing the glare the ginger gave him. "Alone" He added, drawling out the word huskily. Austin tilted his head in confusion as to _why_ Dallas would ever want to talk to him, alone. and _why _was Dez glaring like He was staring at the person who stole his lunch or something. "Sure" He smiled at Dallas, before shooting Dez a similar smile. "I'll be right back dude" he assured his Ginger friend before following Dallas out of the store and out of Earshot of both Dez and Ally, who was staring at Dallas' back with the most infatuation either of the teens had seen before.

Dallas closed the door behind Austin, he stared at the teen, he licked his dry lips in hunger before starting to speak lowly and quietly into Austin's ears. He looked inside the store to see Dez trying to glare him to death, practically yelling "If looks could kill you'd be dead...a lot" Dallas shot the freckled man a smirk, a wicked smirk before continuing to whisper in Austin's sun tanned ear. "Okay, I'll only say this once" He started, his voice changed from it's usual cool tone and into a musky one. "I'll ask Ally out" Austin jumped away from him, smiling but still flinched as the hot breath caressed his ear like the wind. "That's awesome! Why didn't you just tell her that?" He smiled, seeming unaffected by the annoyed look that was painted on Dallas' face, easily readable by the thin line his usually smiling lips. He walked back up to Austin, his head tucked on his other shoulder instead. He licked the lobe, which made Austin jolt as if he's just been electrocuted cold sparks jumping up his spinal column. "Why-why you'd d-do that?" He stuttered. Glancing a slightly scared look from Dallas to Dez, but refused to meet Ally's wide and imploring eyes that begged to be filled in. "I'll only go out with her if" "If?" He cut the tanned teen off, looking at him with concern. "Is there an echo out here?" Dallas replied coldly, his eyes narrowing in Austin's direction. "_if_ I can have that perky ass of your's when _ever_ I want" The words seemed so well stringed together, but they unfolded in Austin's head like dissecting a frog. "You? You like me?" He cocked his head slightly, staring at Dallas who was smirking evilly. "Not really. I just get what I want you know? I've noticed the way she looks at me. You'd have to be an idiot not to see it. Then I saw you" he licked his lips before continuing his explanation. "It only took one look at your ass and then it all came together" He smiled, pulling away from the blonde's ear to judge his reaction to his offer. "Why?" Austin brilliantly replied from around a flushed face. "Well.." He decided to dumb it down, the other man was a natural blonde after all. "You want Ally to be happy right? She is like your best friend, don't friends want other friend to be happy?" He asked darkly, sure it was a low hit but he _really_ wanted to get in Austin's pants. Austin gulped. He shot a glance, he exchanged looks with Ally who only looked at Dallas, not even noticing the terror embedded in Austin's wide hazel eyes. He didn't want to ruin his friend's life. But what if Ally knew her relationship was only objective. His throat seemed to thicken but he still expressed his concerns to the other. "What if Ally finds out?" He asked quietly, staring at the brunette in the store, staring at Dallas, practically oozing with jealousy for Austin, she would give anything to be in the blonde's position right now. Little did she know that Austin would be the one giving at the moment. He nodded. "Okay" He whispered, his dried throat making his voice hoarse. "I'll come by tonight babe" He whispered in Austin's ears. He really Wanted to break down and cry for ever, but there wasn't really a reason to. Maybe Dallas was kidding? he asked himself.

Dallas opened the door dramatically, holding an arm out in front of him. Austin fought down the blush that was about to bleed out of his cheeks when he could practically feel Dallas' eyes on his ass. He gulped, but smiled at Dez,who was glaring at Dallas as he walked up and around Ally, standing right next to her behind the counter. "What happened Austin?" Dez asked quietly. Austin shot a glance at Dallas, who glared at him with cold chocolate eyes. "N-nothing. He just asked me for... Math help?" He shot a not so convincing look at Dez, who looked like he didn't even try to believe his best friend's words. "Let's just finish this okay?" Dez nodded, his expression grim as he stared blankly at the paper Austin was mindlessly working on. He slapped down his pencil and held open his mouth, the edges of his lips quirked in a smile. When Dez didn't give him his treat, he frowned at the ginger. "Dez?" he called, placing a hand on the other's shoulders while he stared off into space, thinking. Austin ignored the cold eyes on his back and called his best friend's name again. Slightly scared. "Hmm?" He answered back. "I finished" He answered back gloomily. Dez seemed to pop the bubble of thought at the words and smiled at Austin. It looked really staged but Austin didn't seem to notice as Dez's fingers dug from the bag and placed them at the edges of Austin's mouth. Austin smiled around the fingers and opened his mouth, eagerly enjoying the sour taste of the worm and Dez's fingers.

Once the scene of friendship was over, Dallas looked over at Ally and met her eyes. "Ally.. Will you go out with me?" He swallowed after he said it. Trying to digest the words that came out of his mouth like they were bad tasting. The brunette nearly fainted in his arms but found the energy to squeal and nod her head a million times yes.

Dallas looked over at Austin who was staring at him with concern. The brunette shot Austin a sleazy wink before taking Ally into his arms. The blonde tried to hide the blush that crept up his collar and smiled at Ally who was dancing like a goof behind the counter.

**END OF EL CHAPTERO UNO:**

* * *

****Okay so like here's how this is going to go down... Sex and abuse and anger and sad face. THE END. Tee hee. Leave a review or something tell me some words like how terrible a person I am.


	2. Chapter 2

So I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing my story so... GOOOOODDD! :3 But I kind of suck at plot twists... SO We learn as we go right? XD

* * *

The Team Austin group were in the mall, just like every Tuesday after school, at another nameless restaurant. Trish was the only one talking, the others seemed to be caught up in their own thoughts. The entire table, and possibly the whole mall knew what Ally was thinking about as she wore the same grin that had been on her face since last week; when Dallas had asked her out, conditionally. One arm held her head up and the other was under the summer colored table cloth, her miserable attempt to try and think of anything but the cell phone accessory guy was clearly not working as she continued to text him about the date they should be having soon, to 'Start the relationship on a good note' She'd already discussed her concerns -several times- about Dallas' refusal at having the date as soon as possible. Austin just chuckled darkly in his mind, 'If only you knew' his eyes told, but refused to meet the songwriter's eyes.

Dez seemed to be in his own -messed up- world judging from the distant yet a disturbed glint in his hazel colored eyes. "Hey" a light voice came from another direction, the voice sounded like the familiar croak of.."Dallas!" Ally gasped, it took her a moment before she realized that it was okay to touch her crush. She walked up to him and wrapped one arm around his waist and smiled brightly at her friends. Austin caught a glimpse and couldn't help but put on a small warm smile. Maybe this whole deal thing wasn't so bad, Dallas hadn't even shown up yet to collect his part of the deal, Austin didn't want it to happen but he was tired of waiting the anticipation and fear just wanted it to be over with, but another side of him argued that once Dallas had gotten what he wanted he would leave Ally and he didn't want that to happen ever.

The taller Brunette winked at Austin as he turned around so nobody could catch the twisted words that squirted out from the drop of an eyelid. Austin tried not to tense up, fall to the floor and just cower there until the two of them would leave. But that would raise suspicion and then Ally would ask and Austin would be honest and Dallas would leave. Austin didn't feel like having to deal with the fact that _he_ would be the reason that Dallas had broken up with Ally, something in the thick,hazel eyes knew that too. Knew that Austin wouldn't break down and beg for Ally's forgiveness if he didn't have to. Dallas watched Austin's eyes rotate out of his view. The nervousness seemed to be obvious in Austin's light colored eyes as Dez was ripped out of his imagination to be greeted with them.

"Ready to go, babe?" Dallas asked, finally facing the ignored brunette at his side. Ally stared up into Dallas' tree colored eyes and blushed, nodding up and down furiously making the rose color dance into a blur. They walked away, Ally nearly tripping over her own feet every once in a while out of nervousness; which only made her more nervous. Austin and Dez stared at each other for a moment, The blonde quickly tried to snap the gloomy glint out of his eyes and and relax his shoulders that were were so high on his spine it looked as if he really didn't have a neck. Nobody at the table seemed to notice his fear induced state, Trish was watching the ever so happy couple walk away, holding a giggle or two back as Ally tripped over her own feet. "I wish I had a boyfriend" Trish sighed, "Me too" Dez replied lazily. A distant smile that curved up his lips slightly on the edges. Suddenly realizing what he said He started to stammer an excuse. "I-I meant Girlfriend" Austin snickered at his ginger friend. "Right" Trish elongated, a taunting smirk on her tanned, glossy lips. "Well I gotsta use the potty, B.R.B" words finally escaping Austin's tensed word pipe, Nobody paid the blonde any mind as he scooted the plastic chair across the floor and walked away.

He pushed the door with a little white man on it open and walked inside. Right after the deep thunk of wood slapped against its metal frame Austin was pushed against the wall, large sections of heat roamed over his body and warm air irritated his neck. "Hey baby, think I forgot about you?" Austin gulped. Feverish lips nipped at his neck, and went up and down like an elevator. "Dallas?" Austin asked, just to be sure. He could feel the smirk growing on his neck. "You know it" He muttered quickly before continuing his nips. "Are you ready?" Dallas asked in pants, his hands dangling over Austin's belt buckle. The blonde shook his head against the wall. "I guess you should be prepared then, 'Austin, it's all your fault, I hate you'" He Imitated Ally's voice. Austin just continued to shake his head in denial. "Please, Just not here..." He begged, "I'll be over tonight then" The man slammed Austin deeper into the wall before leaving all together. The clunk of wood slamming against metal echoed through the bathroom again. Austin turned around and squatted against the wall. A whimper escaped his grim line of lips. He thought of all the things he could do to get out of this. Like fly to Australia, or brainwash Dallas. He sighed, there was truly nothing he could do to stop this, might as well take it like a man. He stood up, wiped the possible tears and snot on his sleeve and exited the bathroom. He could still feel Dallas' heat all over his backside which made him walk awkward as he made his way back into the crowded mass. People stared at him like he had two heads as he shuffled oddly back to his table. "Where'd you go?" Dez asked him as soon as he sat back down. "I told you dude, The bathroom" He rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend's inability to listen sometimes. He was slightly shocked at the words that erupted from his mouth, it didn't feel natural though, like he wasn't really speaking them. _I think I might be bipolar_ he mused, thinking of all the evidence of his mood swings. He just pushed them aside when Dez started speaking again. "I gotta go guys" Austin nodded his acknowledgment. "Yeah me too" Trish said next, scooting her chair out and scraping it against the smooth cemented tiles. They both pushed their chairs in at the same time and walked away, in different directions; leaving Austin all alone, with his thoughts.

Deciding to follow the new in thing, he too left the table. He pushed the chair out of the table and walked towards the entrance arch, he looked up at the sky and read the 'Come Back Soon!' Sign slowly, before walking past it and into the bust streets.

He pulled out a key ring from his pants and pressed the unlock button on the small black box attached to the largest key in the set. His car beeped a little ways down the street. He was walking slowly, until he noticed the small folded up white bag on the hood of it. He mentally debated to walk slower or just run over and throw it away. Deciding to get this over with, he walked slightly faster than his previous pace. He snatched the note off of the bag, tearing a hole in the bag where a shiny piece of ribbon was holding a piece of folded paper. His heart was pounding slightly faster as he unfolded it with one hand, the other holding onto his set of keys tightly, until his hand looked like it belonged to a marble statue. "Oh thank god" He muttered, letting out a giant sigh of relief. _Hey Austin! I saw your car and decided to give you this LOVE ALLY! :D' _He smiled at the note, unclenching his fist and heart at the same time. He opened the ghost white sack, and smiled even brighter when he saw the best thing _in the world. _He ripped the bag like a dog trying to get into his new chew toy. With a final rip he pulled the thing out of the bag to bask in the sunlight. A pancake donut was literally _The Best Thing IN the WORLD! _He smelled it in deeply, absorbing the maple scent that looked like it was giving him energy. He stood a little taller after he took a bite. Not hiding the excessively loud moan that erupted deep in his throat. _Note to self, Thank Ally for EVER!_ He took the bag's carcass and the donut as he climbed into his car through the passenger side, Austin threw the bag into the semi dirty floorboard while he was climbing over the console and settled into the driver's chair.

He shoved the key in one hand and switched the donut into the other and turned on the car and started slowly sputtering into the traffic of Miami.

A quarter of an hour had passed before Austin had pulled into his driveway. All memories of the day forgotten at the moment, he pushed himself out of the car in a slow fashion; sulking over the death of his donut. He slammed the door with another thick slam and tried to ignore the recognition his brain tried to make with the noise. He pushed off the side of the silver colored car and towards the shrub and flower filled yard, He crossed it and smelled the slightly tangy fruity smell of his mother's flowers. He wandered for a moment before walking ip the single step and through the columns and past the red door. He ignored the creaking and slam of the door and walked upstairs intent on going to his bedroom, that is until 's voice called from slightly below him, he'd called his name again and walked closer to the railing of the staircase. "Oh, Hey Dad, Aren't you s' posed to be working?" He asked with a smile. The other man nodded and smiled back. "I thought I'd take the day off and hang out with my boy. Is that a problem?" He asked, non-seriously; Austin could tell by the way his father's forehead was suspended, shadowing it with wrinkles as he tried to hide the grin that shook his serious demeanor. The blonde on the stairs just raised his shoulder and let them fall before giving a heartwarming smile. "Yeah sure!" Austin ran down the stairs and walked beside his father towards the couch.

His father turned on the large television set with one remote before throwing it down and picking up another one. Austin watched as the screen went from a blank blue to being full of people.

Austin watched his father watch the screen as if he were a child on Saturday morning. Laughing at the non-funny jokes that Austin stayed straight faced through. They continued this until the sun fell out of view from the Living room window, and was quickly filled in with a speckled blue and a bright moon that extended shadows outside of the house. The blonde started watching the T.V. trying to get out of what was so funny. He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy when one of the guys said something that made no sense, and was even more confused when his father laughed about it. He fell against the back of the couch, his father put his arm around the back of him and squeezed, giving a manly half hug to his son but didn't take his eyes off the illuminated screen.

"Austin wake up!" His dad's voice came out of the darkness a moment later. He looked above his father's pink shirt until they met eyes in the darkness. He smiled at his son. "Go to bed son" He leaned forward and planted a dry kiss on his son's forehead; it left as quickly as it came. Austin hugged his father around the back and patted once, twice before letting go and standing next to him before walking up the stairs again. He walked into the only door on the second floor and closed it behind him. He maneuvered through the darkness and fell onto his bed.

"I missed you baby"

* * *

Hehehe... Sorry for the 'Late' update and stuff... but uh... THANKS FOR THE Comment...reviewy things? Umm... Don't you just LOVE donuts? Did you know in word documents donut is not a word... It's only a plural word... So FUCK THE POLICE!1


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M: Rape and Somewhat Abuse?

* * *

Austin gulped.

He knew that voice; Heard it several times today alone. All shades of it like a paint holder. Except this voice was much darker than the ones he had used earlier. He could feel Dallas moving towards him, sending the warm air in between them flying directly at him like a storm draft. "I've waited a long time for this, and there's nothing you can do about it" Austin gulped again. It was true, there was absolutely nothing he could do without risking other people's lives and happiness. "Please..." Austin trailed off. "Don't worry your pretty head, I'll be gentle... probably" He shrugged, before climbing on the bed, right over Austin. Meeting a downcast daze for a moment before the blonde had flinched out of the staring contest. "You look pretty in the moonlight" the boy on top of him complimented. The blonde ignored the mind game, keeping his gaze set on a speck of plaster on the ceiling like it was the star that would keep himself alive and allow him to forget whatever was happening to his body.

A ward and dry heat sucked on his neck, strangling him like one of the shadows that reached out for him. "I said something _bitch!_" Dallas whispered fiercely, pushing harder on Austin's neck until he could clearly feel the pulse that was racing under his touch. "You know.. I really thought you'd be more _grateful_ towards me... I mean after all I _am_ going out with your best friend; just for you" Austin grabbed Dallas's hand with both of his own. Trying to shudder his way out of Dallas' snake like grip. Which wasn't the only snake like thing about him Austin mused darkly.

"Put the claws away kitty" Dallas said, referring to the stump like nails that were digging into his skin like a feline attacking his prey, even though the situation was quite in reverse. Austin did as he was told, still not taking his eyes off the speck on the ceiling that glowed oddly with the moonlight. Dallas had removed his hand, but the blonde could still feel the heat like an Indian burn that burnt his neck. "Please" Austin started again.

"Please, anything but this" He was shaking his head, his eyes clamped to keep from seeing Dallas. "Anything" He stated again. "Anything?" Dallas echoed back. Austin nodded weakly. Austin could feel Dallas' head tuck into his neck. "I want you" He whispered, before nipping on the frame of Austin's ears. Dallas pulled away, and put his hand on Austin's chin, making them meet eyes. "You taste good" Austin shuddered.

That's when Dallas' hands starting down his chest, extended like he was trying to measure him. He untucked one of the buttons, starting at the bottom; slowly and torturous. Austin chocked on a breath each time the other man's hands moved up his chest, like that each button was ripping the breath out of his lungs. Once the last button -the second to the top- was open, heat from Dallas' hands were stronger. Like two thick heaters, or warm laundry. The hands were smooth, yet rough and calloused. Austin shivered on the touch, trying to move into the mattress like the hands were going to burn him. Dallas' hair tickled his chest, Austin squeaked quietly, trying to hold down the loud noise. He let out another noise when Dallas' tongue ran wetly across his nipple. Nipping it right after. "Feels good doesn't it" It wasn't really a question, more of an observation. He could feel Dallas' dark hair move across his chest, and another noise was pulled out of him through his nipple. Both of them had swelled up, thickening in lust from the flurry of wet tongue. Austin struggled again, he still arched up from the wet touch but at the same time he tried to move away from it. "We shouldn't do this" He murmured Austin didn't see the roll of Dallas' eyes, he only felt the other climb back up his retreating body. "I think you should just be quiet. Unless you want them to walk in." He snapped, his voice dark. It was obvious he was tired of waiting, tired of the excuses. He came here on a mission and intended to get what he wanted.

When Austin leaned up, most likely to reason with Dallas he was pushed down roughly by one of the large hands. He could feel the other start to shift to his pants.

He gulped. "Please" He started again, trailing off with nothing to say. Dallas was right after all, he should be quiet considering his parents' bedroom is right _below _his. Dallas groaned, taking Austin's plea in the wrong way. "Beg for me baby" He growled. Austin shook his head, the rest following his movements shifting his body away from Dallas once more. This wasn't what he had thought it would be like, he thought that Dallas was just kidding about what he'd said. _Why would he want me when he has_ Ally? He questioned for a moment, but was yanked out when the heat from Dallas' hands was getting _hot_ to intense. On his arms. He blinked and let his vision return to him, Dallas had his arms pinned to his sides by his biceps. His arms felt like breaking, or bruising. He tried to get them to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much, yet the blood flowed into the veins in his arms, trying to escape the burning touch. Dallas ducked down, Austin could see the narrowed white of his eyes. "You made a deal" He sneered. It was true, Ally's happiness for his _anything_. He nodded, and could feel Dallas smile, both of the hands were removed, one held Dallas' weight as he leaned over him his arm making the bed lean in that direction. The other hand ghosted over his pants. "Come on Rockstar, don't be shy" The boy on top of him all but sung.

With that Dallas unbuckled Austin's belt and unbuttoned his pants. "You're not hard for me?" Austin winced when the heat around his crotch had grown, he could feel the cold air start to brush over him like extra hands. Dallas' hand wrapped around Austin's member through his underwear. Austin bit back a moan, taking his bottom lip in between his now clenched teeth. Austin could feel his appendage starting to swell and expand with blood. "Much better" Dallas continued to stroke it only faster now that he had a better grip on it, but let go. Austin almost moaned, Almost. "Better lose these" Dallas had said, snapping the elastic on Austin's briefs. The blonde lifted the weight on his back by holding himself up with his legs, nearly pushing his chest flush against Dallas' who floated over him, his hot breath pushing into Austin's nose. He could tell that the other was nearly breaking into a sweat despite the cold air that hung around them. He pushed down his underwear before Dallas could reattach his hands to them. Dallas however reattached his hands on Austin's member which sent a giant chill galloping up his spine. "Nice" Dallas commented, pumping Austin's member slowly. Austin panted, "How's that feel?" Austin nodded his head. He didn't care anymore. It felt good, as long as it felt good he could ignore who it was and why.

Dallas stopped again. "Hands and knees" He commanded. Austin just stared at the other. "Hands and knees!" He said more roughly, Austin followed reluctantly, feeling exposed as cold air wisped like dangling fingers on his backside. Austin listened closely as the tiny sound of clinking metal and zippers sounded behind him. He gulped again, he felt the rough material of Dallas' own underwear in between his backside. "That feel good?" Austin didn't reply. And waited and hoped for the heat to leave. He willed it away, and was surprised when it did. Only to be replaced with something wet, Austin tried to swallow the squeak that erupted from his throat making him jolt up while his back arched. He listened to Dallas' thickened laughter. "Yeah you're right, not enough time for that" Austin spared a glance at the clock who's numbers floated in the air. Displayed 11:19. "Gotta be home by midnight baby boy" Dallas said before swiping his tongue up once more before trailing kisses up Austin's back.

Austin felt like he was being crushed when Dallas climbed on him like a tackling dog. He stuck his head in between his arms and huddled into a ball while still letting his backside hang suspended in the air for the other. He could feel Dallas' eyes on him. "Nice moon, Moon" Dallas joked, Austin laughed dryly. Burying his head in the pillow below his arms. He felt another thing around his backside, it wasn't Dallas' hand or his tongue. It was Dallas. Austin nearly squeaked again but it was muffled in his pillows, he felt like crying but that too was muffled by the thick pillows that his head sunk into.

He clenched when Dallas pushed into him, dirtying his insides. Dallas moaned from the heat that surrounded his member, Austin just tried to clench himself closed, trying to stop the burning Dallas' member caused by stretching him all at once. Dallas moaned and commented about the tightness around him. He felt the thickness inside him push _deeper,_ making him fuller until he didn't think he could take any more.

Dallas watched from above, watching himself push into Austin's velvety insides. Watched as sweat started to chill his back and goosebumps trailed up his back. Listened to the little moans and whoreish pants that the blonde made. But he ignored that all when his member was slicked with something inside the other allowing him to move in an out easier.

Austin listened as Dallas' moaned and groaned and the slaps of his backside against Dallas' hips. Each slap of skin on skin on skin made him recoil sending shivers and bolts of electricity up and down his spine. Dallas gripped the rounds of Austin's hips and pushed in deeper, more erratically Deeper and harder. Something twitched inside of Austin that made his member twitch, he ignored it in favor of trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. With one hard push that nearly pushed Austin's head into the wall he felt Dallas' member pulsate inside him. His reproductive material filled his insides. Staining his insides forever. Making him dirty, making him unwanted, used. _  
_

He felt Dallas pull out of him with a grim slurp of sounds. "That was good" Dallas said to himself more than the blonde, who let his backside fall and was now cowering in a ball of limbs and clawing at a blanket like he would die without it. "Bye babe" Dallas waved even though it was ignored. Austin heard the window slide closed as Dallas left.

He was still hard despite the pain that burned his backside and trailed inside like fire. He felt hard, but wasn't aroused. Far from it. He felt like crying or burying himself in a rock. He was dirty and _Used._

* * *

Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get the Lemon done with... Did I mention Rape.. I should probably put that at the top.. BRB... SO... I'm going to write a song for this FFN... You know what would be AMAZING... If they actually used the song and OMGIZZLEEE XDD... They probably have people for that. -.-... Why is Ross hot you may ask? Well It's cause he was mad special by God just to Taunt us with his body... Fucker...


	4. Chapter 4

Austin felt guilty, Guilty for the pity he'd gotten when he told his parents when he told them he was sick and not heartbroken over a _girl_. His father had given him a strange look when he'd placed a hand on his son's arm and Austin recoiled and sunk into the mattress like had just thrown a fist at his son. His mother didn't notice it and waited for her husband to stand up only to take his spot on the bed, making Austin sink towards her from the weight, she rubbed her hand up and down Austin's blanket covered shoulder. Stroked it like one would do to a kitten while she cooed over Austin in pity, trying to offer him anything he wanted.

_He'd wanted them to leave, wanted to be a virgin, wanted to stop hurting inside and out_. He hadn't said anything as his mother continued listing things that she could do to help her son's sickness. He swallowed a whimper every time his mother's firm hand grazed over the purple flesh that was buried in his blanket.

They both had left after Austin had forced a coughing fit, making sure to send the air straight into his mother's face. She leaned back a little, gaining some distance from the contaminated air. She stood up and stepped over hastily thrown clothes on the floor and down the stairs, most likely into the kitchen. Austin watched his Dad, they both had shared a stare. Austin broke first, he looked down at the blanket, and then glanced at his dad. He was overwhelmed by the sad glint that wasn't there before he looked away. His father walked to the door, _did he know something. _Austin gulped, he'd tried his hardest to be quiet last night when he was being... He heard his dad's footsteps walk towards the door.

Austin didn't notice the glance that his father had sent him from the doorway. A few minutes later, his mother had returned. Her footsteps slower, Austin opened his eye a millimeter to watch his mother walk in and set a steaming bowl of soup on his nightstand. He tried not to flinch when his mother petted his head again. She walked out a moment later and didn't look back like his father had. Austin opened both eyes, half-lidded with laziness. He glanced at the clear bowl that warmed the air around his face. Chicken noodle, He noticed grimly. His usual favorite, he stared at it. Feeling even more guilty when the steam had stopped rising and the soup cooled, wastefully.

On Monday, he forced himself out of the shower. Barely keeping his eyes open as he moved to the door next to his bedroom door and into the bathroom for a shower. He ignored his image in the mirror, not wanting to see the thing he'd become all from one night. He pulled the shower curtain, a few minutes later after washing the grime of him, but failed in hopes of getting the feeling of Dallas' hands of him. He pushed the shower curtain open and walked out, soaking wet.

He walked out of the bathroom without drying off, he walked back into his bedroom. He slipped on a long sleeve button up, to cover his arms even though it was too hot outside for such things. He also put on pants, trying to blend in as much as possible for once instead of being as provocative and flashy as he usually was. He dared a glance at himself in the mirror that hung on his closet. He'd looked _worse_ than he thought he would. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, which looked more dull than usual. His hair was still soaking wet, and drops dripped on his shirt, soaking in to make dark spots on the light green shirt. Some of the water landed on his arms and trailed down, sending chills up his spine at the sensation. He closed the closet, trying to delete the picture of him and Dallas out of his mind. He walked downstairs. Looking around the empty entrance hall before walking out the front door and towards his car to head to school. Which he really didn't want to go to, especially if Dallas would be there. Smiling at him as if nothing happened.

Austin was right, Dallas was leaning against the locker next to his, Ally's, He smiled at the blonde. Austin _felt_ Dallas' eyes all over him. Trailing down his back and legs before going back up again as the blonde was turning the lock on his locker. Austin left as quickly as he could, disappearing into the math room, which he had with Ally -Who sat in the front of the room- While he sat in the back. So he wasn't worried about her, at least for now. But the worry still lingered in his mind, he felt guilty for her too. Having made her a relationship that laid solely on his ability to keep her boyfriend happy. Austin sighed and scurried to the back of the classroom. Sitting in the back, in between two large windows that shed extra light into the room and soaked like stains into desks, walls and carpet. He laid his head on his text book, waiting for the bell to ring. _  
_

The bell had rang and he reluctantly lifted his head and watched the few remaining students push into the room quickly as not to be late. He rolled his eyes at them, scoffing along with it in a silent humor about how stupid people were. Dallas too. No, _especially _Dallas. He felt himself growl at the mere thought of the brunette. Feeling suddenly anger, his eyes narrowed. Seeking the back of Ally's head, He felt like he should blame her for all of this but at the same time felt like it was _his_ responsibility to get the shy girl to date. The adjective he used to describe his musical partner rang in his head a second time, If she was so _shy_ then why did she sit in the front. Austin let himself get distracted, rubbing his chin in thought. His eyes were still narrowed in on Ally, looking as if he was trying to look into her mind. He scoffed again, he should be mad at her! It's her fault she liked Dallas right? He grunted in agreeing with himself, but let his head fall again with guilt. Yeah, but _he_ was the one who had egged her on to ask him out.

He hadn't even opened his book the entire period then the bell rang. He pulled himself out of his thoughts, glanced at a orange square on the board that had "Homework" In bold print above it. It was blank, and he sighed in relief. He didn't want to be around anyone who would try and _help _him. He just grabbed his book and headed out of the door, ignoring Ally who was standing by her seat, waiting for him.

He walked in the hallway, mind blank as instincts took over to get him to his locker without having a temper tantrum and just throwing the girls in front of him, that were walking too slow and talking too fast. He ground his teeth against each other and his jaw locked, glaring at long strands of over straightened blonde hair. He felt a poke on his arm, right were his bruise was and jumped, he suppressed a yelp from the pressure that a simple touch had put on his aching arms. He looked at Ally, who was clearly amused at sneaking up on her friend. He sighed, thanking someone that it wasn't Dallas who would do the same smile but only ten times more annoying. He offered a small smile at his friend, and watched her sigh as he did. He followed her eyes to where his had been set on kill a moment ago. Finally the pack of laughing blonde hyenas went into the ladies bathroom. Austin grinned, finally, he sped up his pace and made it to his locker and unlocked it in record time. He pushed his math textbook into the metal box before grabbing his sophomore English book. He pushed the small metal door with a small. He actually waited for Ally as she ever so carefully put in her locker combination. Getting it wrong twice on the third try she went even slower which made Austin grind his teeth again. Finally the small door flung open and she also grabbed her English book. Austin froze, and again. He swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to warn Ally.

She squeaked when large hands covered her waist and a big head covered Austin's view of Ally's. Austin sighed, tempted to growl or hiss at the new male that interrupted their moment of friendship and subsided Austin's guilt for a moment. Austin got a long look at Dallas' back before the other guy finally let go of Ally, he whispered something, she giggled and blushed and he walked away. Austin sighed as if saying 'Finally!' They walked down the corridor in silence, Austin couldn't help but notice the smile that looked like it was going to break Ally's face in half if it got any bigger, Austin felt like being happy for his friend, but didn't.

The rest of the day went in similar patterns, Austin waited for Ally to work her locker ever so slowly, then they'd get stopped by Dallas, who just hugged her and she laughed, and he walked away. Austin felt something jerk, inside of him. He wondered if even for a second, that he could be jealous of Ally, Getting the comfortable, nice treatment from the other male. He rolled his eyes, Dallas was a monster in his mind, he assured himself that it was just him trying to take Ally's fall or something.

Austin walked to his car, Ally decided to get a ride with Dallas. The blonde watched from his car, arms folded over the top and his chin rested on the hood slightly, absorbing the warmth. Only to be chilled when he saw Dallas, he was across the lot. Ushering Ally into the passenger seat. Dallas could feel Austin's eyes on him. More like ripping through him like spears in Austin's opinion. The blonde saw clear as day the flicker in Dallas' eyes, the change in glint and then a wink before he disappeared into the Driver's door of the car.

Austin just shrugged himself into his car, his eyes still narrowed as if everything he saw right now was Dallas. He pushed the key into the ignition and drove away from school, away from Ally. He drove past the mall and pulled into his driveway, right in front of the fence that divided the driveway from the backyard. He exited the car and walked inside. Once again his dad was waiting in the living room, and once again he called his son down. They watched the large television that was in the house. Austin felt a strange comfort in his dad's arms. Like he was a kid again, that just woke from a nightmare. The blonde sighed, only wishing it was that. Just a dream. Ally didn't like Dallas, Dallas didn't want him, and Dez didn't send him the knowing looks from across the classroom. His eyes shot open at that, Did Dez know something? He just closed his eyes once more, he was too tired to think about the cryptic looks he received from the redhead. He rested his head on his dad's shoulders and let sleep take him like falling into a comfortable comforter.

Austin didn't feel his dad's weird stares at his sleeping form, but didn't question it. In Austin's teens he started to, like any kid Austin's age, be more distant and less open with them. felt quite privileged when his son had agreed to spending time with him two days in a row. He rubbed Austin's hair from his eyes, smiling sadly at his son's face. What he didn't expect was a whimper to erupt from his son's lips when he rubbed his arm. Austin's face contorted in pain, he shook his head in displeasure. Austin was set gently down on his back, stretching across the couch. "I love you Son" He whispered, He put a blanket over his son's arms before walking towards his own bedroom. Thinking about what had just happened, why Austin was being so near him lately, why he'd recoiled out of his touch.

He sat down on his bed, rubbing a nervous hand through his peppered colored hair. He laid down on the bed, still clothed, he got under the covers. He didn't think about the lack of heat from his wife on the other side of the bed. His mind was too perplexed on his son right now.

* * *

Back Story time Gentlemen,and ladies. So I was thinking about writing a Harry Potter story, but like... Harry and the Twins... Where One of them Abuses Harry and the other one Loves him soooo much... but then like... The loving one thinks Harry doesn't like him, UNTIL he sees his twin slapping his crush around. AND the such... Leave a comment.. .Review... thingy. With Love, DoctorcommaThe


	5. Chapter 5: Owned?

The sound of a busy household filled Austin's ears and ripped him from the deep, comfortable sleep he'd managed to knock himself into as soon as he got home the day before. He ignored the lingering effects of sleep on his body and jumped out of bed. For some reason today just felt like a better day for him. He smiled his way into the bathroom right next to his room. He checked himself out in the mirror, ignoring the bruises on his forearms so he wouldn't be reminded of... him. He pushed himself to stand close to the reflecting glass and pulled out the tube of toothpaste. 3D white, it kind of worked wonders on people when he shot them the grin. His grin angled even more upward until he reminded himself of a child on Christmas but couldn't pull himself to stop smiling. Today was his day.

He pulled the tube to his mouth after flipping off the lid, pushing some into his mouth. The mint burned for a moment, then was soothed slightly as he also filled his mouth with water for the faucet right next to where the toothpaste used to be. He swished the combination in his mouth, his tongue and the sides of his mouth tingled at the minty sensation, but it woke him up. He mussed with his hair -slightly- trying to keep the just woke up look just a tamed version of the infamous bedhead that Austin sported in the mornings. He pushed the blonde silk strands down and back. It held in placed when he removed his hands and he spit out the toothpaste water solution after he noticed a small white trail that had sparkles in it start to trail down his mouth. He spewed it over the drain hole and washed it down with more water before grabbing a handful to get rid of the excess toothpaste before spitting that into the drain too.

Austin skipped a few steps by jumping down them as he descended the staircase. He looked at the table where the family deposited mail and notes and sometimes trash and keys when they were to lazy to put them in the garbage can or on the key rack. He picked up the white paper around a twenty dollar bill. It had a small curved heart right before the word mom in the left corner. Lunch money, Austin reminded himself as he pocketed the cash and the note.

He grabbed his bag from next to the door before slipping out of the house, and closing the door behind him. Not bothering to lock it, what could possibly go wrong in Miami. He asked himself, not out of sarcasm for once. The blonde just pushed himself into his silver car and proceeded to back out of the driveway. Today was going to be a _Great_ day.

Austin pulled into the school's parking spot, pulling into his spot. Well it wasn't really his, but he claimed it and thought about making a post saying _Austin's spot!_ but he'd probably get billed for moving the dirt under the sign or something stupid like that. He rolled his eyes thinking about the hypethetical conversation he'd be having with his principal about how dirt stimulates the world or something. Principals are stupid, Austin had discovered this in middle school and with each year only proved his theory to be more and more true. The blonde exited his car and slipped out of the space in between his car and some random white car that looked like his only more bulky, and white.

Nothing seemed to get Austin down that day, not the call from his boss telling him that he should've been at work yesterday, or when Ally chided him on not being at the mall on the weekend or yesterday. But today was Tuesday. Also Austin's day for some obscure situation. The mere thought of Dallas was pushed from his mind every time that Ally mentioned him or Austin saw him in the halls. He just smiled to himself and continued pushing from class to class.

That was until lunch, a note under his milk. He didn't notice it at first but until he finished and smashed it into a compact box. The corner of the notebook paper scooted out from under the box. He quirked a brow, looking left and right to make sure he wasn't being punked, or video taped. He pulled the paper off of it. and looked down at the folded paper, stained with condensation from the bottom of the cold object. He unflipped it and stared at it. Read it once. and again. Three times. His smile fell. He looked over, left and right while he folded it back along its creases and shoved it deep into his pocket.

As he was walking towards the parking lot, the note weighed his legs. He didn't feel like walking, didn't feel like breathing. Yet he pushed himself into his car with a sigh. He felt as though he's been aged forty years or more. Just by three simple words that lingered in his head. Reading them in different voices and volumes. _See you tonight_ It was written in semi-neat handwriting had curved just enough to not be cursive. Austin felt like clawing his brain out through his scalp. "I can't believe I signed up for this" He muttered to his back view mirror. Staring at himself, the smile that had been irremovable was now in shambles. His lips looked cracked, his skin looked pale and his hair seemed to be standing on edge. He sighed, fiddling his fingers in between each other just trying to keep his mind _off_ of Dallas. The thought of the boy sickened him. Tonight would be his second night with the boy and he just wanted to vomit.

Hours ticked by slowly in anticipation, Austin was stuck on the couch like a vegetable Staring at the illuminated letters. His mother hadn't come home and his father was in their room. The sound of Sulking? Crying echoed quietly through Austin's brain. He didn't think he heard it. But he could feel it. A feeling that matched his own, just so close. He pushed himself into the kitchen. He looked through the cupboards once or twice but decided against eating something after he actually did vomit his lunch up in the boy's bathroom after lunch.

Austin took these final moments to think about his life right now. He was letting Ally date a cheater, he was the one that Dallas was cheating with. Dear God! He hadn't thought of that. Hadn't even crossed his mind. What would Ally think if she found out Dallas was fucking Austin behind her back. Or that Austin was letting him. Would she blame him, or finally see the wrong in Dallas. Austin hoped for the latter. But something told him that Ally would blame him, or just not care as long as she had her boyfriend. _See you tonight. _The words seem to be stamped into his mind with candle wax and felt like a fresh scar. Everytime he thought about it his insides coiled. Austin felt his stomach acid start to shimmer up his esophages. But he calmed it down before it was too late. Putting a lid on his throat that made his jaw clench uncomfortably.

* * *

Night had arrived sooner than expected, the sun seemed to set in a matter of seconds as Austin watched the sunset from the window in the living room. Occasionally making his eyes drift from the colorful lights beyond the glass to see how much time he had until his desire to make his friend happy bit him back. He sighed, placing his palms on his knees with enough pressure to turn them white, then red again as he let go. He bent his back and cracked it from the edge of the couch, the part closest to the window. He hadn't realized his body was still so long it was stiff until he tried to stand and walk up the stairs. A distant burning in his joints made him limp to avoid the stinging sensation. He pushed the slightly ajar door on its hinges. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Dallas would be sitting there, knowing that the blonde would have to come up here sometime. After all it was _his_ room. Dallas stood up, quickly removing his shirt without much grace before flinging it on the floor in front of Austin. "Ready babe?" He asked in_ that_ voice. The one that made him sound like he just woke up, it flickered through the air like smoke or a fleeing feather from the sky. It reached his ears, wishing they hadn't. "Yeah" The words did not sound like his, he was not, in any means, ready for what was coming. He sat down on the bed fully dressed, ignoring the large warm hands that invaded him and the spicy scent that filled his nose. He ignored the look of concentration on Dallas' face as he tried to coax the unresponsive teen into participating._  
_

Finally, he did pay attention however. To a fire that seemed to spread across his cheek. Just one. It snapped awake from his dream like state, finally seeing things. He looked at Dallas, who had his hand still rose. The other one gripping on his shoulder so tight it would without a doubt leave a mark. Not that Austin cared at the moment. "Bend over" Dallas all but growled out. Austin noted the agression in the brunette's eyes. How long had he been just staring? He wanted to ask, but he already knew how long. Too long. He groaned as his muscles moved again after being still for so long and got onto his hands and knees and waited for the burn.

The burn didn't come, only a soft click. He looked over his shoulder at Dallas who was holding up a very large and expensive looking camera, the flash made his vision fog over with white dots. "What're you doing?" Austin asked curiously. "I get bored when I'm alone, just want something to remember you by. Besides. They're good insurance" "Insurance?" Austin repeated. Dallas smiled dangerously. "Making sure you know who you belong too, now hold your ass up a little higher." Austin complied silently. A questioning look on his covered face. _Dallas owns me?_


	6. Chapter 6: Camera

Dallas flipped Austin over again, barely giving him time to adapt to the new position before a big glass lens was shoved in his face. Dallas scanned his body like he might find gold in it, Austin just shook his head. Dallas frowned. "Something wrong babe?" He asked, Austin wished he didn't. Wished the tan teen that towered over him like a king didn't exist. Or at least wasn't_ here_ playing with his emotions just to make play with his other friend's heart. Austin sighed, but shook his head. Which made Dallas grin like a vixen. The look read trouble. But before the blonde could analyze the details, the promises, the deceit embedded in the look a flash of white scarred his vision like he was looking eye to eye with the sun. It went by quickly, yet faded splotches like stains disrupted his vision. The next thing he saw was Dallas, a camera in his block like hands, folded around the black plastic like Austin had just threatened to take it away from him. The teen seemed to glow as he stared at the screen on the back of the camera. The light dimly making his tanned skin glow, resembling a coffee color.

"Wanna see?" Dallas asked, his eyes flickered to the blonde that he was straddling. Before Austin could answer or deny it, the camera screen was in his face. Like he predicted, his naked form was mirrored onto it. His skin glowed from the flash, every curve was displayed and his figure looked _different._ Austin stared at it, His eyes scanning it like Dallas was doing to him moments ago. The picture didn't remind Austin of himself. Sure the bruises that colored his skin would give him a different image but he didn't think he looked this bad. _Had he gained weight?_ He'd asked himself. It didn't sound possible, he couldn't remember eating an actual meal in days, and yet Austin thought he looked more robust in the photo.

Dallas seemed to read his mind somehow, and commented on his judgement. "Getting a little fat around the gut are we?" He asked, his face showed humor yet his words seemed to stab Austin. The blonde just scoffed at the thought, What _more_ could Dallas do? _Hurt my feelings?"_ Austin rolled his eyes, and settled them on the windowsill, it had a dust print, shaped like a shoe? Cat? He let himself get distracted from Dallas, which wasn't a good idea. The teen pushed Austin down roughly onto the matress, palms covering Austin's wrists, fingers wrapped around the skin until his thumbs met his index fingers in a painful grip. Austin winced, stifling a hiss through clenched teeth. "Sorry kitten" Austin could make out Dallas' face above his only for a moment before all he could see was dark brown that glowed sickly from the moonlight. A wet force pushed into his mouth, Dallas was kissing him.

Austin realized something as Dallas' tongue swiped his teeth like a toothbrush. Since this whole relationship was going on, that means he could have his own pleasure. At least one from this whole mess of events, Right? He reassured himself, trying to build up the courage. But his body seemed unwilling to move. Submitting before the fight even began. He sighed out of his nose, his own breath coming back and hitting him in the face. Heating it up even more. Finally after nearly swallowing Dallas' tongue in a nervous gulp, Austin pushed his tongue back at Dallas'. For the first time, that Austin could remember, he stuck his tongue in another boy's mouth.

The brunette did get angry, didn't frown or scold him. Dallas simply smirked around both their tongues. A wicked smirk that showed all of the teen's arousal. Not that the erection digging into Austin's elevated thigh was a needed reminder. Austin twitched his naked leg, the tan skin grinding on the hard jean colored erection. Dallas groaned into Austin's mouth. Releasing a mouthful of warm and musky breath into the blonde's wide open mouth. Austin grunted his content. He wrapped a hand in Dallas' long hair like the brunette was doing to him and _pulled. _They both tried to pull the other boy closer, trying to get their tongues further in each others' mouth. Desperately trying to feel more of the sensual heat that warmed his body and knotted his stomach.

Austin's memories of kissing had drained out of his mind like bath water, he tried to recall all of the women he's kissed. But couldn't remember a good memory of one that even compared to how hot this kiss was. How sloppily warm it made him feel. The first time he kissed someone other than his mother or a relative was in the sixth grade. Austin was twelve and Ashley was thirteen. She led him by the hand like a lamb to slaughter, behind the bleachers outside of the gym during recess. She smiled at him, he was just about her height give or take an inch. She smiled at him and told him to calm down. How she could tell Austin was nervous was beyond him, maybe it was his clammy hands that almost let him slip out of her grip. _Almost_. The dirty blonde girl pushed Austin against one of the support beams under the bleachers, sending chills up his spine and shoved her mouth against his. Her braces had cut Austin's tongue and he was starting to bleed. She hissed at him like it was _his_ fault that she cut him. She huffed and stormed away, leaving deep flat footprints from her sparkly shoes. Leaving a twelve year old Austin, not wanting to grow up and learn about 'Adult' stuff anymore.

Dallas pulled Austin out of his memories by rolling the both of them over, so that Austin's naked backside rested heavily on his crotch. Austin's broad chest smashed against the fabric of his t-shirt. Soaking it lightly with a mixture of both their sweats. Despite the window being open and an obvious breeze drifting through the curtains both the boys were hot. Sizzling in their skin and each other's touches. Austin hissed a little when Dallas bit his tongue, but got the message. When the sharp pressure let of he pulled his muscle out of the other boy's mouth. A string of saliva joining them like a chain snapped when Austin pulled his head back. He tilted his head at Dallas' expression, and wondered slightly about when he'd gotten on top of Dallas. Dallas just smiled knowingly at the blonde straddling his lap. "What?" Austin asked, face heating up at the intense stare he was receiving from so close. "Nothing" Dallas replied, voice sultry. The brunette cleared his throat and grabbed Austin's waist in between his hands. They were warm on his skin. Austin shivered and made a sound of surprise or pleasure. Or a mixture of the two.

Austin's knees quivered and thanked God that they weren't standing up or he would have fallen down by now. Dallas pushed his erection in the crack of Austin's backside. Reveling in the warmth it gave off like a fire. The minutes past by and the room filled with hushed moans from the both of them. The air heated with desire. Dallas pushing in between Austin's naked butt, holding each cheek to try and get more of the warmth. All at once, Dallas stopped. But smiled wickedly when the blonde above him made a disappointed groan. Austin flushed, his cheeks darkened but didn't look away from Dallas' intense gave. His pupils widened in lust making his coffee colored iris appear in a minuscule ring around the black circles. Once again Dallas rolled them over so he was over Austin. He kissed the blonde's swollen lips with a fire on his lips, Austin seemed to melt into liquid moon under the touch. Dallas unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off by shimmying his legs to where his boxers were visible in the moon light. The were plaid and dark blue, nothing special. But a large bulge was clearly noticeable.

Dallas sat over the edge of the bed, bare feet resting on the rug beneath Austin's bed. His dark legs seemed to glow with a whitish light. Austin sat on the floor in front of him. Staring sheepishly at the rug around Dallas' feet. The brunette held the camera in one hand and idly stroked his cock with the other. Waving it like a wand in front of the blonde's face. Making Austin flush at the heat that seemed to radiate off of it.

"Wanna suck it?" Dallas had asked when his pants were finally below his knees. Austin just nodded inside of the distracting kiss.

But once the blonde was looming over Dallas' member his confidence had drained. Hiding under the bed. "Come on" Dallas groaned in need. Austin gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He nodded to himself and inched timidly over to Dallas crotch. He stared at the large head on top, keeping his eyes on the prize before he engulfed the head.

His mouth filled with a strange heat that swallowing hot coffee couldn't compare to. It wasn't good or bad, kind of lustful but mostly awkward. He had just put a penis in his mouth. Dallas' penis. Ally's boyfriend's penis. Was in _his _mouth. Austin Moon, sucking a dick. On camera. The red light swirled in his vision as Dallas moved it around trying to find the correct angle he wanted to film from. Dallas moaned his free hand clenching in Austin's hair. Making the blonde hiss around Dallas' penis, which made him pull harder on the soft blonde locks. "Gog Yeah..." He groaned into the air around Austin, the words left the blonde unaffected. He started to question his motives as Dallas humped his mouth, nearly chocking him in the process of reaching an orgasm. The tanned teen above him grabbed fistfuls of his hair and shoved upwards, deeper into the singer's mouth. Soaking the warm skin in his saliva, it gleamed in the light of the camera like a shining car only for a second before shoving back into Austin's mouth with a grunt.

Austin just took it, let it happen. What ever had initiated him to kiss Dallas was gone. His confidence, the fact that he wanted sex. He was fifteen, his hormones were to blame. He sought out answers, barely paying a minuscule thought of Dallas, or his penis ramming into his skull. Austin's mind wandered off to anywhere but here, strangely, he thought of Dez. The ginger amused him to no end, even when he was being just plain weird. He mentally sighed and wished for Dallas to end soon. It seemed his wishes were coming sooner than expected. Apparently he ignored the tightening on the grip on his hair, or the more sporadic jumping of his face. Dallas was heaving in deep breathes. The brunette hair flew back like the strands were being attacked by wind, Dallas head flung back in a whiplash motion and the boy was moaning loudly, his member pulsated into Austin's mouth on his tongue. Austin felt the trickle of warm liquid start to trail down the lower end of his tongue trailing slowly down his throat, which tensed at the intrusion. Dallas made a noise, his sensitive head crushed between the walls of Austin's throat. He swallowed the bitter sweet white liquid that stained the insides of his mouth.

"Good boy" Dallas mumbled, patting his hair and pulling out of the blonde's mouth with a weird squelching sound. Austin's jaw ached. "Maybe next time" The brunette continued, nodded at Austin's naked crotch. Austin didn't really feel aroused, not in the slightest, It wasn't like last time either where he just wished for it to be over. He felt a weird satisfied feeling about being submissive, or that Dallas took control, or something. But he wasn't aroused. It just felt right, like going to school or doing chores. Normal, Austin scoffed at the idea of a cheater coming into his bedroom at night and raping his mouth normal. Dallas smiled something at him, was he upset? No. Satisfied? Tired? Austin listed the emotions like a list and searched for a word that would describe Dallas' smile. But the cryptic curved lips still remained a secret. Dallas straddled the window, looking at Austin on the floor, the same position it was when he was sucking Dallas dick, before pulling the other leg through and disappearing into the night, his Camera in tote.

The tanned teen had a mental argument with himself about what to do with the footage he scored tonight. But just set it down on his nightstand. He had just climbed through the window that stuck out of the basement wall, he fell down onto the carpet silently and walked over to his bed.

Dallas had decided just before he drifted off, he would indeed share his camera's footage with his friends. The brunette fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face, eyes covered in dark strands of sweaty hair.

Austin knelled in front of his bed, in a near praying position only, naked. The blonde just sighed, pushing himself over to the dresser long enough to grab an over sized t-shirt. He threw it on over his head and let his torso be covered in the cotton before disappearing into his comforter. His rest wasn't as painful as it was his first night with Dallas, but it wasn't any better. He had a weird feeling, guilt, a scared feeling just as he nodded off. His mind blank as he feel into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late update... My brother moved in and I can't let him find out about ALL this... Cause if I do let that happen. He'll tell my dad like the SNITCH he is. and get me sent to a concentration camp! AND NOT THE GOOD KIND!

BTW: A good kind would be like.. Focusing on hot guys for hours on end... just btw... and btw... This chapter... Is just boring, I mean other than the Smex. It's just the ending to the last chapter... In a nut shell...


	7. Chapter 7: Dez?

"You think Austin is-?" Ally asked Trish behind the cover of her hand. "Yeah, definitely" She nodded, agreeing once more. Little did they know the blonde they were spying on could hear them. Austin held back a sniffle, a sob, something. He just felt like breaking down, the words that Dallas had said to him last night were still lingering in his head. God! He felt like a girl, worried about a boy, worried about his weight now. Was Dallas turning him into a girl? Austin thought it could be plausible, but quickly dismissed his thoughts. The blonde threw his books into bag, ready for the next class, but instead of heading in that direction he walked calmly into the boy's bathroom. He looked at himself in the large rectangular mirror from the corner of his eye before disappearing into a stall. He shut the green plastic door, locked the little silver lock and settled against the white wall, he scooted down the wall until his bottom hit the tiled floor. That's when he broke down, tears just worked their way down his cheeks. He didn't wipe them off, just rested his head on his knee. Silently crying into his jeans. _God! I am such a girl!_ He told himself again, just crying over whatever he heard.

It was the second time Today that he felt like crying. About the same thing, his weight. He remembered his body, could see it through closed eyes, and a thick long sleeved shirt. The curves of his stomach seemed to extend the longer Austin looked at his stomach. The blonde sighed, he tensed up when he heard the door slam. His muscles felt like they were being filled with concrete, his heart thumped in his ears. Was it Dallas to tell him that he was fat again. Was it Dez to tell him he was fat? _Calm down! Dez would never do that, besides it might not even be Dez._ Austin nodded to himself. A knock on the green door, and quiet calling of his name was all he needed for all his reassurances to drip down the drain. Dez's voice echoed in the bathroom. "Yeah?" Austin whispered, his throat was tense and couldn't let him speak louder. But Dez seemed to hear him anyway. "I saw you come in... Is something wrong?" _Yes_ "No" Austin whimpered. Dez let out a sigh from the other end, Austin watched as Dez' checkered shoes turned around. Austin hoped that Dez would just leave him alone. But that idea was quickly thrown out the window when he saw the back end of Dez' shirt and pants, Dez was leaning against the door, like Austin was leaning against the wall. "Can I tell you something" Dez said finally. Austin nodded, but felt stupid considering that his friend couldn't see him. "Yeah.." He whispered.

"I need to see your face" Dez said, voice strong. Austin sighed, pushing strength into his legs. Rubbing his back against the door until he was in a standing position. He reluctantly started towards the stall door, he stood there for a long while. Staring but not seeing the black ink on the door. "Austin?" Dez asked, Austin could tell the other male was standing too. Dez got his answer when Austin unlocked the door. He sighed happily when he heard the door unlock. The door opened up in front of him. He stared at Austin's tear stained face. "What is it" Austin asked quietly, Avoided staring into his friends warm honey eyes. Well he tried avoided looking into them, until a pale, freckled hand lifted his chin. He followed the hand, up a shoulder and up a face. Until he met them, Dez' eyes. Sad, and mysterious. Like he knows something, knows _Everything._ Austin gulped dryly, he wanted to look into those eyes. Dez's eyes until he couldn't stare any longer. Dez blinked, and Austin blinked back. Before the blonde could open his eyes, something warm was attached to his lips. Austin snapped his eyes opened, startled. Wondering if Dez had just turned into Dallas. He checked the pale face in front of him. _Freckles. Check. Narrow nose. Check. _Austin swallowed into the kiss. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, along with his stomach. Was _Dez_ really doing this? His Straight friend Dez, was Kissing him, another male? Austin ignored Dez's shifting in front of him as he tried to wrap his head around this.

Dez pulled away, oddly Austin felt... _Empty? _Without Dez's lips on his. Kind of like an addiction. _More like a drug... I can't do it without getting in trouble._ Trouble meaning that Dallas could break up with Ally if he knew that he didn't have full control over Austin. "Dez I-"

"I love you" Had he really just said that? Was this really happening? Austin felt like pinching himself, just to make sure that this wasn't going on in his sick imagination. "Dez, No.. You can't" Austin started shaking his head. He fell against the back of the wall, which was closer than he remembered. "Austin-" "You can't!" Austin muttered louder. He kept repeating out loud. "You can't" Austin started sobbing, he leaned into his knees like he was before Dez walked in. Dez bent down, Austin heard his own name in Dez's voice. Sweet, serious. Unlike his normal voice. It sounded better this was, well at least to Austin it did. Older, Wiser even. "I love you no matter what" Austin shook his head. "You can't. I'm _Disgusting"_ Austin felt stung at his own words, but it felt like the truth. It felt _right_. He did feel disgusting, didn't feel he was worthy for _Love_. Especially Dez's love. Dez deserved a nice... Guy or girl. One that wasn't tainted like he was.

"Austin..." Dez seemed confused, yet there was some understanding going on. Dez moved behind Austin, letting the blonde's head rest on his shoulder. Much to Austin's protest. The singer squirmed in the grip around his waist, tensing when warm breath heated his neck. "_Why?_" Dez asked, Austin pushed his head back. Pushing up and looking into Dez's eyes. Dez smiled, Austin kind of looked like a cat, well from this angle anyway. "Why what?" Austin asked quietly, hoping that Dez wasn't about to ask what Austin thought he was going to ask. "Why do you think you're disgusting?" He murmured, breath warm on Austin's scalp. It sent shivers down his spine. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want Dez to even find out. "Please..." Austin started. Dez shook his head, chin rubbing Austin's hair, a flush of apple scent floated into Dez's nose. It curled his insides, twisted his intestines.

"You don't have to tell me..." _I already know_. Austin felt like Dez was about to add that, surprised when his friend didn't "Why'd you run in here?" Dez asked, a simpler question indeed. One that Dez without a doubt already knew. "I'm disgusting" Austin muttered quietly. Hiding his eyes in his bangs and trying to shrink into Dez's chest. "Know you're not, you're" _Fat. A used slut? Disgusting. A whore?_ Austin could almost hear the words before they left Dez's mouth. "Beautiful. Smart._Sexy" _Austin's heart sped up, in false hope. _Dez can't __love me_. Austin let the tears he was holding roll down his face. They dripped onto his shirt. Austin didn't care. "I gotta go..." Dez tightened his hold on the blonde at the words. "Dez, let me go" He started fighting the other man's grip. "No" Dez muttered darkly. It was like putting a live wire on Austin's back, but he kept trying.   


Escaping seemed futile, that was until a strong grip pulled on his shoulder's painfully. Austin looked but couldn't see. He was too afraid. "Dallas" Dez muttered. Austin wished he hadn't. That only confirmed his fears. "I think he said Let go" Dallas muttered Darkly to the ginger on the floor, legs open and mouth set in a grim line. Dallas just smiled like a shark. He held his arm possessively around Austin's waist. It looked like the dark man holding Austin was about to say something, but his mouth closed before any noise came out. He walked Austin out of the men's room. Leaving an angry Dez to glare at the fleeing sight of Dallas.

"That was hot" Dallas said as soon as they were out of the bathroom Austin looked at Dallas, his head cocked to the side in confusion. "God, the way you only let me have you, God I want you right now..." Dallas had that predatory smile on his face before taking Austin's limp hand in his. He led the boy away from the boy's bathroom and towards another wooden door further down the hallway. Austin glimpsed at the title on the door before he was pulled into the now open door.

It was dark and stuffy in the room. And it smelled of chemicals. Austin heard the faint jingling of Dallas' belt before he was pushed to his knees. "Suck" It was a command. Austin gulped, but obeyed. He closed his eyes, rubbing the length with his lips. Wetting the skin with his saliva as he went further down. Dallas groaned, His eyes closed and his head was thrown back. Dallas grabbed handfuls of hair just above his crotch, Austin's bangs skimmed his length, tickling his shaft. Dallas grunted. Pushing his crotch closer to Austin and Austin closer to his crotch. "Hmmm" Dallas moaned. Austin nearly gagged on the length being pushed down his throat. The thick shaft pulsing on his tongue and on his throat.

Neither of them noticed the door opening,the creaking masked with a long moan.

Dallas smirked. He knew somebody was there, somebody who wasn't the Janitor.

Dez had sneaked into the dark room, he felt like doing something. Anything. Anything to help Austin. But he couldn't his legs wouldn't move. But he had managed to sneak into the corner like the rat he felt like. He could barely make out Austin's head, the blonde hair nearly glowing in the dark room. Dez felt overwhelmed with attraction and lust. God he wanted to be Dallas. He said in his head when he heard the brunette moan. Dez's member was started to swell. The lump would be obvious had the room been light. He reluctantly started to palm his length through his pants. Dez felt dirty, touching himself while he watched something vile happen to his best friend. _Friend. _He sighed the word in his head, what kind of friend was he? Letting his best friend get raped while he watched, enjoyed it even. But he couldn't stop! The way Austin grunted around the other man's dick just mad Dez's erection sprout up. He sighed at his easily triggered arousal. Yet he continued to work himself, he pushed his length down trough his pants, making it _rub_ against everything down below. His thigh, his pants, his underwear. He chewed his bottom lip in the dark,trying to keep only Austin and Dallas' moans in his head. He felt _close_. He bit his lip even harder, probably bruising it while he held back a groan of satisfaction. He came inside his pants, he felt the warm liquid fly out of him like a cannonball. It stained his pants and seeped uncomfortably down his legs.

Dallas had apparently finished soon after, the brunette let the blonde up. Austin wiped his mouth in the dark and reluctantly swallowed the warm seed that sulked inside his mouth. He ran out of the Cleaning room, not even noticing his best friend was there. The look of pleasure on his face like a tattoo. A little while after Dallas came along. He stood up, stared directly at Dez, who tried to sink in on himself. "Have fun?" He nodded at Dez's shrinking crotch. Dez said nothing, anger and guilt choked his neck. The boy just winked before departing out of the Janitor's room. Leaving, once again, Dez to be alone. Sulking. Yet sated. He loved Austin, why would he let that happen. Why?


	8. Chapter 8

Austin wanted to go home. He felt people looking at him, and not in a worshiping kind of way. He scoffed at himself, why would anybody worship _him?_ He was just a used up, _thing_, that didn't deserve great friends, and one that supposedly loved him. Even if he shouldn't. He didn't deserve having loving parents. They too should just give up on their dirty good for nothing son. But they didn't, and neither did his friends. Except Dez. Who might have assumed things were going on the way he manhandled the blonde out of the bathroom. That was most likely it judging by the way Dez glared at the other boy. It sent shivers down Austin's spine just thinking about how cold his friend's eyes were. Just thinking about getting a look like that made Austin want to grovel at Dez's feet and ask him _never _make that face again. Then they'd be happy. _Wrong!_ Austin told himself in his head, so much that he was shaking his head. Bangs flying in his eyes. People stared, even the teacher. But Austin didn't care. Dirty people didn't deserve such care. Austin told himself. Dez stared from across the classroom. Nearly the same look he gave Dallas, only more concerned and not icy cold in nature. Austin tried a smile, but couldn't seem to get his lips working correctly. It came out half curved lip, half nerve dead face. Like he just woke up and was attempting to smile at something worth smiling about in the morning. Dez smiled back, dimples on display for only the blonde apparently, since when the ginger looked at the teacher again, his lips were in a line and face flat. Like he hadn't even looked at Austin.

Austin sighed silently, hoping he didn't attract any attention with the dramatic gesture. Five more minutes until the end of class. The clock has been saying that for the last forever. Five more. Five more. But it seemed the end of class was never going to end. Austin ended up resting his head on his _Whatever_ textbook. His hands resting limply under his face for support. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the day that he'd just had. But no matter how hard he tried to get _that_ out of his head he could still taste it on his tongue. Could still feel he ache in his step. Could feel the burn in his ass. It wasn't fair. He hadn't even seen the riches for which he'd signed up for this. Ally. He wondered how she was doing these days. He hoped that he'd taken all the sexual punishment from Dallas instead of her. He may not like it, but he felt that he'd do it a hundred times over if that meant Ally was safe from Dallas.

Finally the bell had rang, Austin wasn't even aware that a minute had passed, let alone five. The blonde collected his stuff and walked out leaving everything that happened that day behind. Or so he thought. "Austin wait!" Dez's voice called out. Tender and loving, only for him. The blonde wanted to walk faster before Dez could become infected with whatever impure thing he was at risk at being near the blonde. But Austin stopped, just at the softness of his friends voice. It would have sounded normal to anyone who had heard Dez's voice before. But since the ginger's confession the emotions his friend was hiding around him were exposed for only the blonde could see. An inside thing. Just for the two of them. Austin wanted to make Dez go away. Find someone to love that was pure. Someone he could start a family with when he gets ready. Not him. Not slutty Austin. His supposed best friend that he would never keep a secret from. Austin sighed. Dez always found a way to complicate things. But instead of following what the greater good in his brain told him to do.

Austin stopped.

He spun on his heels to stare at Dez's smile. His white teeth beaming right at him. For some reason. It made Austin feel, alive. More exhilaration than after a performance But all at once the smile dimmed. Austin felt that he would give anything to see it again. _No._ Not anything. Not this time. Well he still wanted it but, Dez wouldn't do _that_ just to smile. Then again. He thought he knew Dallas. Then the man just did the opposite of what he expected.

He felt Dez put his arm around his shoulders. Smiling down at Austin slightly. The blonde found himself smiling too, but only if a minuscule twirk of the lips counts as a smile.

Dez frowned.

"Hey, mind if I sleep over tonight?" Dez asked randomly on the way to Austin's locker. "Sure, I mean I'd have to ask, but I'm pretty sure my parents will say yes" Dez nodded.

Dez watched silently as Austin inserted the combination into his lock. The large metallic door opened and Austin bent down to place his book gently on the floor of the box. Dez _swears to god_! That Austin is teasing him. The way his ass just molds against his jeans, letting Dez look at the round lumps like they were holy mountains. When he rocked his hips a little in thought. Dez thought of how it'd be like to hold it. Just to rock with the blonde, kind of reminded him of a boat. A large tanned majestic and sexy boat, a boat he'd just like to bend over- _Okay Dez, enough with the metaphors. _The ginger nodded at himself like a patronizing parent before returning his attention back to Austin's behind. Only to find the view replaced with a shirt. A very nice looking shirt. Almost translucent. The red-head could almost see Austin's stomach under the material but only managed to see the color of his skin.

Dez internally sighed, having not absorbed enough of Austin, he looked up at his best friend's face with a goofy smile. "You should probably come over around seven, I don't know if my mom will cook dinner or not" Dez nodded, but narrowed his eyes. Austin's mother _always_ cooked dinner. Dez felt like asking something, but avoided asking at the deep pleading look in Austin's eyes.

They walked together out of the school, Dez's hand around Austin's shoulders while casually falling off only to crawl back up again.

"Where's your car?" Dez asked, noticing the empty spot where Austin's car was _always _parked since he had gotten the vehicle. Austin just rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. "I felt like walking" Dez eyed him with a flaming raised eyebrow. But Austin ignored it, hoping Dez thought he didn't notice. But it wasn't the case, not that Austin needed to know. "Come on I'll give you a ride" Austin shook his head, a small frown making itself known on the blonde's tanned face. "I wasn't asking" His friend said lowly, dangerous but exhilarating. The sultry tone just worked a nerve in Austin's back, he tried not to flinch. Austin looked up at the sky it, like him, wasn't his usual color. It seemed dimmer almost. A faded blue, like clean water or glass. A twitch of gray was headed towards them. "Looks like it might rain soon" Dez noted aloud, looking in the same place Austin was. The blonde nodded absently. Getting caught off guard as Dez starting pulling him towards his electric blue car, neon colors, just like Dez. Austin just laughed on the inside. Apparently there was a thing as too much bright colors and Dez was teetering on the line of becoming overwhelming. But Austin let himself be pushed into the light blue car, he climbed over the center console. Apparently it was also a waste of time to open two doors instead of just the one. Austin huffed, but ended up settled into the passenger seat. His knees touching like he was nervous about being in the same car as Dez, alone, just the two of them. His hands were folded into his legs.

Dez tried not to stare at Austin's perfect ass, for too long anyway. The way they shifted as the blonde crawled over the seats. Most definitely worth the glare he got when he climbed subtly into the Driver's seat.

The car ride to Austin's house went silently for the two friends, save a few outbursts of obnoxious humming from Dez. Which put a small smile on his blonde's friends face, which is the only reason he needed to continue doing it.

The pulled into Austin's driveway, which was nearly empty save two similar looking cars. One being Austin's and the other one, most likely one of the Moon's cars. Judging by the plate on the back that read "MCastle" Dez chortled softly. Austin's parents were _really_ into the whole royalty thing, mattress royalty. It was just weird, but nobody seemed to say anything since the Moons did make a lot more money than the average Joe. Austin opened the car door for himself and Dez watched him, subtly, as the blonde made his way around the front of the car. Dez rolled out the window when Austin tapped on it. "See you later" The blonde said, leaning in on the door's now empty frame. "Yeah, I'll be here around seven, like you said" Austin nodded, and got of the window. Dez pushed the gear lever until it was in reverse and slowly exited the Moon's property. Watching silently as Austin waved him off like people waving to a cruise.

* * *

Austin allowed a small smile to grace his face, not because of the departure of his friend, but because said friend was coming over because he like him. The real him. Or so Austin hoped. He walked briskly past the flowers in the front yard, that looked like they could use some water. Luckily for them, it was going to rain soon.

Austin walked through the unlocked front door and did a lookover of the empty house. The room was clean, yet sloppy in some way that only the people in the house could sense. Austin walked though a doorway and ended up in the kitchen, looking at the food as if it could give him an appetite. But currently he was too full of conflicting emotions to eat a thing.

The blonde heard some shuffling and the small noise leather makes when something slides against it. The couch. Was his dad home from work again? Or was it his mom today? The blonde decided to go out and look for himself, steeling himself didn't help prepare him for what he was seeing on the couch though.

* * *

Dallas heard everything, sure he wasn't in class. But he had his ways as all _great_ men do. The brunette strode to his car from school in a graceful yet powerful walk. The one that told people that he meant business and would end up doing someththing horrible to them if they didn't get out of his way. Even with his attractive face people seemed to tread away from him in fear. Even a group of girls that were gossiping in front of him looked him over as he was walking. Dallas could _hear_ the shivers of fear working up their spines. _Good._ He purred to himself. But was not as pleased as he could be if it were a certain blonde that was shivering in fear in front of him, the glint in his eyes like a dying fire. Dallas loved the reactions he could get out of someone so...Austin. The blonde constantly proved himself to not have fears. Other than stupid things. Which could be used if Dallas' normal tactics didn't have as big an effect as they did now. Which might have to be soon seeing as how the redheaded friend was somehow taking the fear from _his _blonde.

Dallas smirked wickedly to himself, the smile truly evil in nature. Dallas slid easily into the crispy yet worn leather of his car. He patted the dashboard for a moment. Thinkin of all the evil he and his baby could cause. Maybe he could take Austin, put him in the trunk. Get him really scared before taking him against the trunk. Dallas got aroused just thinking about it, his pants tightened. But not enough. The brunette really wanted that sick fantasy to become real. But that would have to wait. At least for a little while anyway. Unless Dez decided to move onto his property tonight like a sneaky rat. Which is quite possible. But Dallas hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that. Sort of...

* * *

Dez wanted Austin. It was plain and simple. He wanted his blonde friend in more way than one. But he hoped he could hold that in long enough to get the blonde to want him first. Dez stopped by his house. Constantly checking the clock on his phone to decided when to leave for Austin's house. His mom wasn't home. Neither was his father. Not that he was complaining. He always enjoyed some alone time.

Dez wasn't that nervous about meeting with Austin but he was still on edge and trying to make everything perfect, in his head. But there was always something that got in the way during this imaginary date.

Dez sighed, it almost time to go he finally noticed. Looking at the clock after his most previous date with Austin had failed. Stupid lobsters.

Dez cleaned his teeth and sprayed on, something. It smelled good so he bought it. So he might as well use it. The ginger approached his car, little aware of the black car that was lurking two houses away from his own. He just continued on his nervous but happy way, all the way to Austin's driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not sure anybody noticed but, apparently my story is totally OOC, for the Cast. I don't know if you guys _actually_ watch the show but Austin likes what's her Bitch, and Dez is... A freak... And I'm British, justifying the need to NOT GIVE A FUCK. So, to the Guest that commented. Why did it take you six chapters to get the point that this was practically an AU. Hmmm? **

* * *

Dez pulled his exotic looking car into Austin's driveway, the electric blue paint glimmered in the dying sun of Miami. But, after the car was in park and the engine off Dez couldn't find it in himself to move. He was maybe, kind of, a _little_ nervous. Only a little though. Sweat made Dez's face glisten in the sunset, his mirror told him. The ginger continued to look at is face in shame. He would never be good enough for Austin, but he could try right? He sighed into the steering wheel which he was now laying his head on. Trying to get over the fact that he couldn't be with Austin if he actually knew what he did today. Dez felt dirty after the fact, but it felt so good just to fall into the temptation. _Stupid Dallas!_ Dez mentally cursed. Which brought enough confidence in Dez to fling the car door open and stomp his way the front door of the Moon home. He knocked loudly three times, not his usual cheery knock but three booming ones that made the door jiggle on its frame.

Austin _froze. _The knocks on the door terrified him, they were louder than thunder and echoed off the walls in an echo that held chords in Austin's back and played him making him shiver deeply. He gulped once, twice. Trying to rid himself of the clump that suddenly settled in his throat.

He shuffled slowly over to the front door that he had came in hours before, Austin was sweating for some reason and it made him even more nervous. Was there something wrong with him. His breathing started to get faster and faster as his mind continued to panic of the possible scenarios that could unfold if he opened the door. For a moment, Austin contemplated not opening it and maybe they would leave, who ever it was. He finally looked at the entrance to his house. He stared at it for a while, he never noticed that the inside of his door was actually a dull yellow instead of a honey color he thought it was. Austin also noticed that there was a rather large dust bunny in the corner next to the door. _Stop being a wimp_. His mind tried to tell him, it wasn't very convincing though. With a sigh, the blonde silently opened the door. The sound of his heart hammering against his chest was all Austin could hear, it was thumping in his ears like it lived in there. _Maybe I should've asked who it was. _Was the last thought Austin had as he opened the door fully to stare at- "Dez?" He asked, slightly confused as to why his best friend just didn't walk inside the house.

Dez stared at Austin with an unreadable expression. He looked lost... He continued to stare at his best friend's face. Eventually Austin lost whatever game they were playing and lowered his head with a large blush that covered his cheeks. "Dez?" He asked repeated, quietly this time. "Hey Ba-buddy" Dez cut himself off from what he was really about to say. _He was about to call me... that?_ That somehow freaked Austin out and flattered him tremendously. Dez thought he was attractive enough to be called _that_? Austin tightened his grip on the doorknob, the cool metal heating under his grasp. His cheeks lit up until Austin was positive he was beet red. His friend seemed to follow his train of though and flustered, yet looked smug with a goofy grin and his arms crossed against his chest in a relaxed manner.

Austin, cheeks still red, silently let the door open wider; Just enough for Dez to squeeze through. Austin shut the door quietly behind his friend and cleared his throat. Trying to learn how to speak again.

Dez looked at the blonde, who was making rather strange noises. Dez smiled at him fondly, before walking into the kitchen. Austin followed, still silent. Dez looked at the empty counter and nearly half full sink. "Is your mom still not home?" Dez asked, staring into Austin's eyes now. The blonde shook his head, Dez didn't miss the glint of sadness embedded in his friend's eyes. "Guess I'll have to cook for you Aussie-roo" Dez stated in a high pitched voice before rubbing Austin's head in a mother like manner. Austin growled at his friend, slapping his hand away before trying to fix the fizzy mess Dez had probably made his hair.

Once that order was taken care of Austin walked over to the sink and started to wash his hands, followed by Dez, who stood dangerously close to his left hip. "Mom, you're to close" Austin laughed, followed by an unimpressed look from Dez and some shuffling in the living room. Again. _Seriously what is that noise?_ Austin thought, annoyed at the reoccurring sound. Austin felt like he needed to investigate, but didn't need to when an image appeared in front of him suddenly from the Living room doorway.

His dad, unshaven and half dressed appeared in the doorway, leaning against it more like. He ignored the two boys in the room as he scanned it frantically, finally his eyes landed straight on Austin. "Did you say mom was here?" He asked, voice hoarse and noticeably slurred. Dez said nothing, but stood silently aside as Austin walked over to his dad and started talking to him quietly.

"It was a joke dad" Austin whispered, after an extended silence of watching his dad work out what he just said. "Dad, are you okay?" He added eventually. The man suddenly seemed aware of Austin's existence, His father stared into his eyes and Austin gulped when they narrowed noticeably. His dad opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then it closed just as fast, but Austin could smell his breath. A stench that Austin hadn't smelled on his dad since forever. _Alcohol. _His nose tingled under the stench, he looked into his dad's eyes. They didn't look warm and inviting like usual, coldness replaced the warm honey color.

Before Austin knew what was going on he was staring at the wall, and was a few feet shorter. He looked up at his dad, and that's when the pain registered.

Dez snapped his head up so fast it almost hurt, he stared at Austin. Then to his dad. His hand was elevated and it went limp under Dez's gaze to rest by his hip. was shaking visibly nearly vibrating on the tile he stood on. Looking down at Austin with unreadable emotions. It looked like rage, or something close to it. Dez looked back down at Austin, who was know putting pressure on his inflamed cheek with the palm of his hand. He wouldn't look up from where he was staring at the wall. He didn't have to be looking as hard as he did to notice the clear liquid start to fall off of Austin's cheek and trail down his neck to dampen his shirt.

"Austin" Dez stated, shocked at the scene in front of him. No reply. He gulped, throat dry suddenly. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Dez intended to find out what but right now his thoughts were on Austin. Before the blink of an eye he was next to his best friend. Arms wrapped around Austin side, rubbing his stomach in a comforting manner before he helped the blonde rise to his feet. Austin felt heavy, limp. Like a corpse. He let the blonde sob into his shirt. He could feel the salty liquid soaking through the cotton of his shirt. Making it stick to his skin, so close that he could feel the warmth radiate off of Austin's face. He half carried the boy away from the statue still man that Austin had once called his father. He didn't have to be as close as he was to smell the reek of alcohol. He scowled at the smell before ascended the stairs, up to Austin's bedroom. Dez sat on the bed, back held up by the dim looking wall. His legs were spread out Austin was more or less in his lap, his legs were folded under him, making him the right height to bend over Dez's shoulder and just cry.

_Man up Austin_. His brain tried to tell him. But he couldn't stop crying. It seemed the only person that cared about him was his best friend, whom had his heart broken by Austin himself. Yet, Dez was sitting there under him. Letting him soak his shirt in tears and snot. All at once Austin stopped crying. Sniffling but not crying. He hesitantly raised his head of of Dez's shoulder to face him. He looked int Dez's brown eyes. They looked beautiful in the rising moonlight. Dez seemed to be trying to find the right words, and was swallowing repeatedly judging by the bobbing of his Adam's apple. The sight was perfect.

Austin leaned forward, and smelled Dez. It was a very attractive smell. Austin felt magnetized by it for some reason. Dez looked up at Austin in confusion this time, it was read easily. Austin gave a shy smile and felt his cheeks start to heat up before he leaned in more. Right on Dez's lips.

Dez looked, shocked. To say the least. He kept his eyes open and watched Austin's close. The kiss was nothing special. But it continued to send sparks into his lips until they felt like they could catch fire at any moment. But Dez didn't stop the kiss. It was innocent, like he thought Austin should be had he not been such a good friend. It wasn't really his fault. It was- He didn't want to be thinking of him at a time like this. He was _kissing _Austin.

Austin removed his lips and was panting heavily. Tears started to well in the blonde's eyes from what Dez could tell. "I'm so _sorry _Dez" He mumbled as he attached himself to his friend's chest once more and continued to cry. _Why is Austin sorry? Was it the Kiss? _Dez didn't know.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: What the FUCK, Mom?

Austin didn't know when he fell asleep. He started to get glimpses of last night and remembers being in Dez's arms, and. Austin shook his head. There was something blocking him from moving his head too much. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get those thoughts out of his head. Austin let out a long sigh into whatever his head was resting on. Heating it up with his breath until the material started to warm his face. Austin basked in the heat for a moment, until it started to get uncomfortable. He tried pushing himself up with his arms but there was too much resistance and ended up getting pulled back down into a something harder than a pillow or a mattress. As soon as his head impacted on whatever he was resting on it made a noise and he froze. _Was that a grunt? _Austin decided it would be the best if he actually _opened _his eyes, instead of seeing with his hands. Honey colored eyes scanned what was blocking him from getting up, a block of something white was under him, lightly tanned ovals that were splattered like paint, fighting against the ivory background. _I don't remember my pillow being so... stained. Warm. _Austin followed the trial of stained white up to an equally pale face.

Austin _panicked_. He jolted out of the grip the other had on him and fell onto the floor. The sound of his bottom hitting on the floor must have woken up the other seeing as how the tall chest that had previously been his pillow also sat straight up like the bed was shocking him. His were dazed for only a moment before they landed on Austin's sharp and bright. "Are you okay?" Dez asked. Austin swallowed. "Austin?" He swallowed again, but no matter how much saliva he swallowed he couldn't saturate his throat. He blinked up at Dez with his mouth open like he wanted to say something, but didn't and closed his eyes mouth suddenly finding his feet suddenly interesting. Austin would have kept staring at his feet, but a hand that flashed into his vision pulled his chin up, forcing him to stare into Dez's somber eyes. "What's wrong?" Austin shook his head, avoiding the imploring gaze. "Tell me Austin" Dez said, a little firmer but not demanding, Austin could pick up the undertone of desperation in his friend's voice. Austin sighed silently and looked straight into Dez's eyes, pinning the redhead in place. Austin's eyes were glazed over with wetness. Austin found his voice "I.. I thought you were..." Dez knew where this was going, but trying to avoid a conversation that would upset Austin he just pulled the blonde to his chest and just help him. Slowly tracing unknown patterns up and down the broad tanned back. Austin didn't move, but his muscles were stiff, and he was breathing heavily, deeply. Trying to calm himself down from the scare. Finally after a few moments, Austin's breathing had calmed. Like he was sleeping again. But Dez could tell that he was not, the muscles from Austin's neck and chest that rested on him twitched often, just enough to know that he was not too at peace with this position.

A weight had lifted off of Dez's shoulders and Austin's head came to be in front of Dez's staring at his friend with irritated eyes. "I don't. I can't see him" Dez nodded. Who_ would _want to see their father after they _hit_ their kid? How could Austin _ever_ face him after that? Knowing the man that had raised him, loved him... Hit him, abused him. Dez didn't want to compare Austin's dad to Dallas. But the connection that they both have to Austin is just too similar. The red head could hope with all his heart that it had never happened, that nothing bad would _ever_ come onto Austin, but his wish was hopeless. No matter what. Austin would always be the victim to abuse and rape. _Except with Me._ Dez promised himself, nothing, absolutely _nothing _ would hurt Austin now that Dez had seen what he did.

It felt too surreal. Too imaginary, too dream-like to have actually happened. Austin was trying to convince himself that his dad, and Dallas, were just dreams of his imagination. _No more candy before bed. _He tried to joke to himself, but the more he tried to smile the more tears tried to blur up his vision. Finally, with Dez's help, the two of them stood, not saying a word to each other. Dez looked over Austin's shoulder and looked at the clock before taking Austin's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

The blonde stood there, not really thinking, working with nothing, his brain unable to function at the moment. He saw Dez go back into his room. Most likely to get something. Clothes probably. That's why he led him to the bathroom right? Unless. Austin gulped and started to shake his head. _No, Dez. No. Dez wouldn't hurt me. But I thought my Dad wouldn't hurt me either... _Austin's mind filled with doubt as he tried to find a way to figure out who to trust. Who he can have his guard down around. It seemed impossible. Austin sighed but didn't move towards the shower or away from Dez, but soon any plans to escape had been foiled when Dez came back and handed him a pile of something. It felt warm. Warmer than the air anyway. He looked down at the bundle of material. _Clothes._ Shower. Right. Austin connected his thoughts and looked up at Dez. Austin tried to get his mouth to work again. But failed. He instead gave a miniscule nod and an attempt of a smile at his friend. Dez saw this as a good sign it seemed and smiled back softly but didn't leave.

Dez waited until he heard the shower going to go downstairs. He walked slowly, cautiously. Just in case. He didn't want to be scared of Austin's dad, but it was just logical to be afraid of things one didn't understand; and right now, Dez didn't understand .

The red head made his way down stairs, his heart was pounding. He scanned each room from around the corner before he entered them and sighed in relief when was no where to be found. _Thank god. _Dez allowed himself to walk faster on the way back to Austin's room, now that the coast was clear.

Austin was under the stream of the shower, the pressure massaging the stress from his tense back as it rolled down and slapped against the floor of the shower, trickling past his feet and under his toes into the drain. The warmth was one he couldn't compare anything too. It was _too_ warm, but never enough. The blonde turned off all the cold water, making the shower scolding hot. Thickening the air around him with steam that made it hard to see around him. Austin finally started to rub at his skin with a washcloth, no soap. Just rubbing with increasing pressure all over his body until all of his water glistened skin was a deep bloody red. Finally the water started getting cold again. The warmth he felt in his cold body wasn't there any more. He moved his soaking bangs out of his eyes, only to get slapped with a wet strand as soon as he let it go. Austin walked back into his room ignoring the sound of somebody climbing up the stairs, or plain couldn't hear it. In a trance he walked over to stand in front of the bed. Back straight, stark nude. Staring. He stared at the bed and said nothing when Dez called his name from the door way.

Dez shielded his eyes, blaming himself for forgetting a towel. He followed after Austin when he noticed that the blonde hadn't said anything. hadn't moved either. He was staring at his bed like it was calling to him. Dez leaned on the door way but stared into at the bathroom door that was emitting steam like a spa. The smell of rusty water and not the sweet smell of Austin's shampoo like it normally did.

Finally Dez turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when Austin was in his face. Staring at him with blank eyes and a slack expression. Dez looked at Austin's face. Not worrying about his wondering eyes. He was really concerned now. "Aust-" His voice was cut off by a all too warm heat being pressed against his lips. A tongue edging into his gaping mouth. Moaning into it freely. Dez stood there shocked for a moment before he tried pushing the blonde away. Obviously something was very wrong with Austin.

Dez didn't get to ask, with some unforeseen strength Dez was pushed against the door and the heat was once returned to his lips. Austin's thick wet muscle pushed past the thin line of Dez's mouth. Flicking against the tongue he found within. Coaxing it to come out and play. It did. Hesitantly, but it still came out strong. Dez pushed his tongue in Austin's mouth like the blonde's was in his. They rolled around each other. Moaning at the wet sparks they created. Austin stood up a little taller and tried to push his tongue even further into Dez's wet orifice. Austin moaned in Dez's mouth loudly, spewing warm breath into Dez's mouth and onto his face.

They both ended up on the bed somewhere in the next few minutes bathed in morning light, Austin's hair glowed even more with the warm orange rays hitting the damp blonde locks. His skin resembled a two dimensional fire the way his unclothed tan skin reflected the sun light. Austin was seated roughly on top of Dez, grinding their slick nude crotches together in a jerky motion. Dez awkwardly held his best friend in a panicked daze. Confused. _Why was Austin doing this? _Went on repeat in his head, over and over. Wondering why his best friend was acting so, out of character. But the more he tried to think of a possible theory the more lost his mind got with the spine tingling euphoria that sparked through him like an electric shock. Austin's body was burning under his touch, Dez slowly rubbed Austin's back and hips deeply with the palms of his hands.

"Austin!" Dez squeaked out after Austin shifted even closer, the crack of his firm ass landing right on top of his hardened member. The water that rolled off of Austin was lubing the blonde as he rolled his hips, stroking the aching cock in between his round ass cheeks. "D-dez" Austin finally moaned, his first word coming off needy and desperate. Dez's back arched as he tried to get deeper into the heat that his best friend was providing, his toes curled and popped as he squeezed all his muscles trying frantically to get more pleasure from the blonde.

Austin stilled his movements, before Dez could complain he felt a warm thick hand grasp his dick. The hand stroked a few times before it angled it strangly and suddenly all the pieces came together just as Austin lowered himself onto Dez's member. Impaling himself on it all but silently, moaning loudly at the burn that it left behind as it breached his inner ring of muscles. Dez hollered out, lifting himself on his elbows to look into Austin's sexed out face as it scrunched in pain, his eyebrows creasing and mouth widened as he lowered himself even lower onto his best friend's dick.

Dez panted and moaned as Austin hopped and gyrated them both to an Orgasm. "Austin I'M-" "Austin Honey" The door flung open swiftly just as spurts of cum started to leak from the two teens.

Dez gulped loudly, his heart racing even faster now. The door opened slowly, and just by the voice alone the red head could tell who was on the other end. _How to explain this?!_ Dez mentally beat himself up in the five extra seconds he had as the door was swinging open in slow motion.

Austin did nothing but ride out his orgasm. Still hopping on Dez as he filled his best friend with his seed. Austin paid no attention to the door, as if it didn't even exist.

"Austin honey" The door repeated, a slim shadow making it's appearance on the floor and wall as it slithered in with the light.

The next few seconds went slowly for everyone, Dez stared at the door and back at Austin like he expected the blonde to do something. Austin's face was contorted with an orgasm as his cock just kept shooting string after string into the air between their two bodies.

"Sorry I wasn't here the last few days, business trip. But I thought I'd stop by and make sure you were up for- _OH MY GOD!" _Everything went still. Everything went silent. Austin's member had finally went limp after his explosive orgasm, Dez's had already gone soft since the first time the voice had called out.

Everything cleared in Austin's head in the next quiet second. He looked down at Dez who looked like he was about to shit himself. He was staring at the door. Austin followed his friend's gaze and looked towards the door.

_Mom._

* * *

So like, this chapter will have relevence in the Future... Maybe? Or some shit. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm at my Mum's for the summer... BULLSHITE. And She doesn't know I do this. Well nobody does but like... My dad is a LOT easier to get around. XD Umm... Question of the Day... What is your favourite colour. Leave a review with your answer and I might be able to not kill someone. XD


	11. Chapter 11: Almost Ready

Everything went silent in the Moon house when opened the doorway to her son's bedroom, having hear the wild noises she set off to investigate. She wished she hadn't. She stood in shock, staring at her son had sex with his best friend. Riding him. Austin had looked in her direction when Dez's head had shifted to look at her. Austin didn't seem to notice his mother standing in the doorway as he rode Dez's cock, tightening around it and rocking on it. Hastily pulling it back and out as quickly as it left before anybody could connect the dots.

She ran down the hallway and into her bedroom. The smell of alcohol ignored as she was pulled into tears, soaking the pillow she was on in her tears. Her baby. She cried harder the more she thought about it. She knew she would have to talk about it. Have to think about it. Her baby, being ruined She couldn't stop thinking about it. But the more she thought about it the more she cried. How could she fix this. Her life was too fucked up at the moment. Austin was clearly not right in the head, Dez was clearly not the boy she thought he was and her worst misjudgment was leaving. Leaving when her baby needed her most of all. She couldn't help but feel guilt at the fact that this was somehow her fault. That her unhappiness with had affected Austin so much. So much that he'd just bust, and do something crazy.

* * *

Austin continued riding Dez, his dick flopping in between them. Still hard even though he had just had an orgasm a moment before his mother walked in the doorway. Dez was still hard, not because he was aroused, because he was not. His dick had gone soft the moment the door had opened and nearly retreated into him when he saw in the doorway. Austin just continued having his fun. He looked at his mom and acted like he didn't even notice. There was something clearly wrong with Austin and Dez felt guilty about, well, everything. The slap, the crying and now the sex. Dez felt like it was his fault one way or another.

* * *

The Case of guilt also seemed to apply to Austin's dad. Who was on the couch, nearly covered in a blanket of smelly tin cans that he had emptied that night after he had hit Austin. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even if he didn't know the worst of it. But he was clearly not helping. He passed out again before he could elaborate his thoughts.

* * *

_Fuck, Fuck, FUCK. _It was all Austin's mind would let him think, he felt off. Like he was out of his body or something, the only way he felt truly alive that morning was when he was shoving his best friend's cock in his ass. There wasn't much that would stop him a the moment, without any protest or interruptions he continued to ride Dez, seeing as how his friend was too timid to actually do the shoving. Austin enjoyed it none the less, After what only seemed like minutes but actually hours Dez's cock refused to get erect again, even when Austin was tightening his anus as hard as he could. It was sore, but he only felt great about it. Like the dull pain that throbbed in his ass was the one he needed, the one he deserved.

* * *

Dallas was lurking outside Austin's window, watching at Austin's disappointed face when Dez's cock wouldn't stand for him. He supposed it was time he made his entrance. He slid the window open and crawled inside, Dez stared at him with a look of fright and anger. Dez pulled his softened cock out of the blonde and grabbed Dallas by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the room. Dez glared into Dallas' chocolate eyes. Clearly annoyed. Dallas was smiling and it only made the red head more angry. "This is _your _fault" he spat, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he held Dallas suspended.

Dallas made no sign that he was going to fight, he just kept smiling like he was actually proud of his mistake. "You can't tell me he didn't want it. Or that you didn't like it" He smirked wickedly. Dez shoved Dallas onto the bed, ignoring the curious look on Austin's face, who made no attempt to cover his nudity.

Austin climbed onto Dallas and stared into his eyes, he could see the happiness in them, and then back into Dez's eyes and saw nothing but hatred and anger, the intensity of which caused Austin to flinch and crawl away from the red head. He sat in the corner, perched on a pile of dirty clothes and curled into a ball. Shaking, the red head looked mad. Mad at him. He whimpered and listening to the sounds of skin connecting with skin. _Did I do something wrong?_ He asked himself each time the room made a noise. _I'm sorry... _

* * *

Dez punched Dallas in the jaw, it sounded like it hurt. _Good. _He thought darkly and punched again, the tan skin of Dallas' face shifting each time Dez punched into it. Dez was pulled out of his fury when he felt a very uncomfortable pressure against him. He looked down in between the two bodies, and noticed a bulge of dark denim that was pushing against his spent cock, and two hand size forces were pushing against his ass. _Was Dallas getting hard from This! _ Dez thought angrily before he punched Dallas in his stomach. Hard. Dallas looked winded and his eyes teared up but he didn't stop. He was rutting against Dez, gyrating his hips to nudge his cock in between Dez's nude legs. Dez continued to hit and slap Dallas as he humped his legs, the more he bruised Dallas' body the less he felt guilty about nearly raping Austin, the more he thought he could help his friend get right again.

Finally with an extra large thrust from Dallas, he came. Hard. He continued to gyrate the sensitive head against Dez's thighs and grunted in satisfaction, completely ignoring the pain that was bombarding his chest nonstop as Dez' tried to fight him off.

Finally Dallas calmed his breathing and rolled Dez to where he was on his back, Dallas stood and looked around the room for Austin, finding him in the corner still whimpering from before. Dallas slowly approached him and Austin seemed to calm down a little when Dallas started petting the blonde's hair slowly. "What's wrong buddy?" Dallas asked, not even looking over Austin's curved nude body; only staring into his eyes and face for a reaction that he noticed that Dallas was indeed there. "Austin?" The blonde cocked his head like a confused dog and rose his head questioning the brunette indirectly.

Dez tried to move forward, his tall body exposed to everyone and it made Austin flinch for some reason. Dallas seemed to smile at the reaction and continued to hold the blonde, stroking his hair to calm him down. It seemed to have greatly effect the blonde who was calming down, his long tense limbs seemed to loosen out of the impossibly tightened ball.

Dez, feeling rejected for making Austin react that way, gathered his clothes silently and looked at Austin from the doorway, now fully clothed. _It's odd..._ Were his last thoughts before he set off from the house and towards his vibrant blue car. It was strange, and it happened so quickly. First Dez was helping Austin cope, then they were having sex... Now Austin was afraid of him? It seemed fishy, and Dez didn't like the way the blonde was reacting to him, it pulled on his heartstrings and slapping him in the face to see his friend feeling so badly because of him.

Dallas held his blonde for a while. "It's okay baby" He murmured quietly, soothingly. The voice seemed to quell Austin's fright only slightly but it was a start, the blonde starting clinging to him like a scared kitten. Whimpering into his chest as his arms attached to his shoulders. It was awkward, Austin being as tall as he is, but the blonde had someone made himself look even smaller, younger, and squeezed into his lap. Sniveling and sobbing all over Dallas. The brunette enjoyed it, the satisfaction of seeing his treasure so, deflated. It was exhilarating, but something else twinged in him. Regret? No... Empathy maybe. Austin was started to attach to him, and his heart also. It was like a power rush, having complete dominance to shape his blond. His treasure, in any way he chose. It was worth he little pain he got from being attached to him, it was his fault. There was nearly nothing he could do about it yet. He had to break himself down with Austin to get around the thorn in his side. Pretty soon Austin would be perfect, and Dallas will take his prize home. He chuckled silently, a look of pure bliss on his face.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER... 11? Right, Eleven... Well, it was pretty fucked up. But I like it. I have another version that's a little more Kosher if you guys want that... XDDDDD But I have a feeling some people will like where this story is going... ENDLESS SMUT AWAYYYY


	12. Chapter 12

So... My sister is talking in her sleep right now... On to the show...

* * *

Austin hadn't realized he had fallen asleep when he had woken up. Guilt and something else were rising in his stomach and he felt sick. There was a weight on him that he couldn't explain and his back was unnaturally warm. He pushed against it, soaking the innocent protection it radiated for him. His eyes shifted open, nothing seemed to matter, multiple thoughts seemed impossible. _Warm. _Austin's honey amber eyes finally opened. _Bright. _Simple thoughts, were all he seemed capable of. He tried to move, but the weight from before held him down with resistance. His head lolled down and he stared for a moment at the dark arm that was wrapped around his unclothed body. He checked both of his shoulders, following them and finding two other arms that matched skin tones. _Not mine... _He thought, curiously poking the arm with his index finger. The arm didn't shift and Austin was becoming concerned. _Trapped. _

He struggled against the air, making aggravated grunting noises whilst doing so. Finally the arm was shifted and Austin was allowed to stand, but he didn't. He was on his butt his two hands flat on the ground in front of him. He stared at the arm and followed it up to a shoulder, that led to a chest that led to a face. The face had closed eyes and was dark. Austin scooted over and stuck his face near the others and nudged it with his nose curiously. The body shifted, the head rolling over out of the touch's reach. Austin whimpered and placed his hands on the person's shoulder and shook their bodies.

Finally after a few minutes of shaking, the body responded with an annoyed grunt that made Austin cower before nudging the back of the head, his nose getting enveloped in musky smelling dark tendrils. Austin sniffed the hair and smiled. The smell smelled familiar for some reason, Austin didn't recall any memories from before waking up but he knew he knew this smell. The body made another response and turned over again, and thick chocolate lashes squirmed before the pushed apart revealing a similarly colored iris. The other's eyes opened and stared at Austin through blurred vision. A hand came up, the same one that had trapped Austin and stroked his hair.

"Hey Rockstar" the face smiled dimly, Austin pushed his head against the stroking hand, egging it on. He continued his ministrations all the while smiling dully at the lack of fight he was getting from the blonde. it was odd, yes. But appreciated. Maybe Austin actually liked him.

The body pushed himself up to lean against the wall, his legs trapped under the blonde's nude body that was sitting on his legs. "Austin?" He called, the blonde didn't reply with words and cocked his head like he was speaking another language. Austin lingered forward, sniffing Dallas' exposed neck before giving his chin a small kitten lick. The other squirmed under the strange action and stared at the blonde worried. "Austin" he repeated a little more firmly. Austin made let out no sign that he understood what was going on and nuzzled into the other's shirt. The other male grew annoyed at the lack of response and pulled the blonde off of his legs, standing up. Austin whimpered at the rough treatment but put up no fight against it.

Dallas stood up, his legs and crotch exposed save for the shirt he was wearing that only covered his chest. Austin remained on the ground, looking unable to stand for some reason and circled around his legs like a hyper dog. Dallas didn't look amused and glared at the naked male as he rounded his legs. Dallas widened his stance, hands on his hips. Making Austin stop once he circled in front of him again. He froze in his tracks and met Dallas' eyes. The chocolate brown color didn't look warm and scared Austin, judging by the small noise of fright the blonde let out. But he didn't seem to be fazed for long. His eyes dropped from Dallas' eyes to his exposed crotch, Austin tilted his head curious before approaching it. He sniffed he hair deeply under the balls and shoved his nose under the crevice where Dallas' limp member hung over his balls then back lower, Austin sniffed Dallas' anus. Shoving his nose deep in between the cheeks. Dallas shivered. Something wasn't right with Austin, and he _liked _it.

Austin retreated and sniffed the fuzzy balls again before stroking his tongue out in small kitten licks. Dallas nearly squeaked at the sudden pleasure his balls received. He looked down at the blonde as he started to give long broad strokes with his tongue. Soaking the hairs in saliva and making them stick to the now hanging skin of Dallas' sac. Austin moved upwards and started licked the head of Dallas' cock. Making the tanned teen jolt in pleasure and shiver as lightning shivered up his spine Austin continued his licking every part of Dallas intimate regions. Soaking it in saliva before going over it again with small detailed strokes like a paintbrush. Dallas let out a grunt and held on to Austin's head. Austin stopped his licking, attempting to cock his head as to why he was stopped. Dallas smiled down at his blonde and pushed his hardening member against Austin's dim cherry colored lips. The blonde got the message and opened his mouth, his arms in front of him, in between his legs. His own member starting to get a reaction but he didn't realize it. He moaned loudly around Dallas' almost soft cock as it pushed into his mouth the flaccid meat resting on his tongue. Austin rolled his tongue around it, unsure of what to do. He pulled the air out of his mouth, applying deep tantalizing pressure onto Dallas' now hard cock. Dallas continued to squirm and shiver and started to push his hips towards Austin's face. Austin didn't gag like he did last time they had done this and was seeming to enjoy it.

Whenever Austin approached the bush of chocolate curls that wrapped around Dallas' cock like a delicate vineyard Austin tried to follow when Dallas pulled his hips away, absorbing as much as the musky scent as the brunette would allow him. Dallas was getting to close too soon. He didn't want this dream to end. Didn't wan Austin to resent him and not do this willingly for him. Mental images of him bending the willing blonde over the bed and ramming int his ass sent Dallas over the edge, he roughly shoved his hips into Austin's face. His thick shaft pulsing deeply like a heartbeat on Austin's tongue as white spurts of sperm traveled onto Austin's tongue. Dallas pulled out his member going limp now, it glistened beautifully in the sunlight from saliva. He looked down at Austin's curios face as he smacked his lips playing with the cum in his mouth and deemed that _that_ was the sexiest site he had ever seen. The blonde's member was aching with pleasure, hormones seemed to radiate off the blonde.

Dallas bent down and grabbed the erection in his hand, causing Austin to pull out of his cum analysis and throw his head back in pleasure. He pulled back his muscles and looked Dallas in the face with a curious expression, unsure of what he was feeling or what the brunette was going. But he liked it. He plopped onto his back his warm honey colored stomach exposed to Dallas, his cock shifted as Austin moved about, trying to tell Dallas to do that again. Dallas smirked and held the cock once more, it fit easily into the palm of his large tanned hands and he wrapped his fingers around it. Pushing them up and down stroking it roughly. Austin whimpered in pleasure and tried to shove his hips into Dallas' hand wantonly.

Dallas wasn't aware that Austin was coming close, only had the loud panting as a tale tell as he stroked the blonde over the edge. He watched eagerly as the blonde's cum spurted out of the peach colored head and rolled down like water over Dallas' knuckles. Austin was looking nearly frightened at his cock as it leaked the semen. He put a finger into it and pulled a wad of white cum towards his lips, he sniffed it deeply and licked his index finger. He rolled his tongue around a few times before he stuck the entire glob of cum in his mouth and swallowed it lovingly. Dallas looked bothered, it made him hot but there was something still not right here. He stood back up, but Austin didn't stand with him.

Dallas got clothed and Austin remained naked. The brunette attempted to go down the stairs but a loud cry of help called his attention before he made it to the bottom. He looked up at the naked teen. Still on all fours as he tried to lower himself down the first stair. Dallas smiled at the odd sight and went back up, lifting the blonde into a bridal carry before going back down. Austin looked frightened at the sensation of being carried and clung to his carrier's neck like a lifeline. They finally arrived at the bottom and Dallas set Austin on the cool tile below. Austin squirmed as he sat his butt on the floor. Goosebumps rose on his butt cheeks and traveled up his body. Austin whimpered and scampered off into the living room and sat back down on the carpet. The blonde seemed pleased and didn't make any noises of discomfort. Dallas followed into the living room and immediately looked at the moving pile of beer cans on the couch. Austin followed Dallas gaze and looked behind him at the leather couch. It seemed to pique his curiosity seeing as how the blonde approached it. Dallas wanted to stop him, but didn't. He too was curious as to what the can mountain held. Austin crawled over and nudged the pile with his nose and recoiled from the smell, he quickly recovered and climbed on top of the couch. Making a yelp as a pile of the cans came tumbling onto the carpet in front of the couch. Dallas could could clearly see a face that was hidden in the tin before.

Austin poked the face with his nose, like he had done to Dallas this morning. The reaction was quicker than Dallas had assumed it would be and watched startled as the face rose, cans tumbling onto the ground as a full body was revealed. Austin seemed frightened at the noise even more and bolted off of the couch and hid behind Dallas' jeans. The man that Dallas now recognized as Austin's father rose and swung his legs over the side of the couch, his hands on his face in an attempt to quell the approaching migraine. All at once 's head snapped up and looked Dallas in the eye with a feral look. "Who're you?" Came the gruff voice of . "I'm uh. Dallas." didn't look impressed and looked around the living room. "Why are you here and where is Austin?" He snapped. Dallas sidestepped and revealed the cowering blonde to his dad. Austin's head snapped up and looked into his father's eyes with surprising clarity and Dallas could blink it was gone. Austin hesitantly approached his father, still on all fours and still naked. Dallas gulped, figuring that something bad was about to happen.

looked down at Austin who was now in between his legs and looking up at him with his head cocked to the side and a worried expression on his face. Then shuffling came from the kitchen for the second time that day and the image of came around the corner. Austin seemed less reluctant to approach the woman and met her at the doorway that led into the living room. He sat in front of his mother without knowing who she was and looked up at her with childish amber eyes. She looked down shocked, cup of coffee that was previously retrieved was now forgotten and was approaching the floor about to be shattered. When the crash happened Austin yelped and jolted behind Dallas' legs once more. Both parents looked up at the brunette and narrowed their eyes. Obviously Dallas had some explaining to do...

* * *

This Chapter Came sooner than I thought it would und I'm glad it did. That way people can hate it sooner, JUST TELL ME IF YOU GUYS HATE IT. Leave a review. Question of the day... How much smut is too much smut in this story?


	13. Chapter 13: What's mine is mine

**LISTEN UP Y'ALL 'CAUSE THIS IS IT, THE ONLY CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS, JUST GIVING THE BTDUBS. I'M GOING BACK HOME AND THEN I'LL WRITE MORE. COULD TAKE A FEW DAYS. LOOOOVE YOU GUYS. **

* * *

They all stared at each other in conflicting emotions, transitioned from staring at her husband to the boy she's never really seen before to her naked son that was cowering naked behind the boy's legs. was staring at his wife and at his son, his unfocused eyes glaring at the brunette that was protecting Austin. Austin was looking at the material of Dallas' jeans and occasionally peaked out to see what was going on but the look in the other two people's eyes sent him back to staring at the pants again.

They were all shocked with each other. Austin was just scared and was hoping that his friend would make the two strangers go away. He couldn't really verbally communicate like they did, which felt weird because he looked like he was one of them. He could drag on the pants, _Bring to much noise... _

moved her neck like a security camera and locked on to her husband, who looked like he had seen better days and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Was she the cause of all this chaos? She hoped she wasn't and that this was all a sick joke or a bad dream. That she would wake up any moment and be hugged and kissed for having a bad dream, getting a warm hug from her two boys and then continue living happily. But it felt all too real. The most realistic nightmares always do. She looked back at the part of Austin that was showing, his hands were wrapped around the brunette's ankle like it was his lifeline. Who ever this stranger is, Austin trusts him. But Can _Austin _be trusted? She asked herself, only to reject it. Sure her son was naked cowering away from his parents like they were demons or monsters, but that didn't mean that he was not to be trusted.

on the other hand didn't feel as much guilt as his wife did, his guilt was directed at his son who looked to be stressed out entirely. He had slapped and yelled at Austin when he was supposed to be protecting him and he didn't. He felt like the lowest kind of person and was going to vow off all alcohol. Well he tried, he wanted to get rid of all the beers he had bought but didn't want to waste them and started drinking again, depressing thoughts wondering all around his mind and a deep rage was boiling the alcohol in his head. He may have helped break Austin, but he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. He could tell by the brunette's eyes. He was also feeling guilty, he hid it well. But , even drunk, is a business man and was a master at reading people's faces. He looked down at his son, who was trying to sneakily look around the calf his face was hiding behind. attempted to smile warmly at his son, but it seemed to frighten him and he retreated back to his hiding spot with a small nearly silent whimper.

"Who are you?" was the first to speak.

Austin's parents shifted their eyes onto the brunette, addressing the elephant in the room. Dallas sputtered with the words, as he looked at the two adults on the other side of the room.

"Dallas" He started. "Austin's boyfriend" He added cautiously.

They adults shared a look with each other, meeting each other's blurry eyes and having a silent conversation. In sync they turned back to the now known Dallas and frowned.

"Boyfriend? Like, dating?" She asked, thoroughly confused at the situation. remained silent and continued to glare at the brunette. They watched as Dallas nodded to 's question, he looked quite well managed, despite the tense aura that was thickening the air around them like smoke.

"So, If your his boyfriend. Then tell me this" had started, a blade sharp tone coming out of her mouth "Why is he naked? Why was _Dez" _She spat the name. "Raping our son?"

_Raping_. Dallas thought in amusement. Which he hid wonderfully well. He rotated his back and looked down at Austin who was studying a thread of Dallas' pants with interest. He looked down the long slender back , the tanned skin was exposed and nearly glowed the morning light as it shot through the window at the front of the house. The blonde was indeed still naked and doing a great job at it. Dallas felt like smiling. His plan was working all too well. He turned back to face the blonde's parents.

"I wasn't here to protect him" He put on a believably sad voice. "I was coming to pick him up and I came inside and I was shocked. Dez. Dez is- _Was _his friend and I couldn't believe it. He was raping Austin, who was crying for him to stop. I pushed him off and made him leave... But. The damage was done." He sniffled, like it had actually upset him. Which it did, but it did turn out to be a sweet addition to the plan.

The Moon's looked to be saddened by the story too and stopped glaring at the brunette. He could be trusted it seemed. He looked back at his wife, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You look like you need a cocoa." She smiled sadly, but there was a mothering warmness in it. Dallas smirked and nodded. "Yes please" He was going to follow Austin's mother into the kitchen, but when he tried moving his leg there was too much resistance. He looked down at his pant leg. Austin had a death grip near his knee now and was chewing on the material. He petted the blonde's hair lovingly and the blonde broke his concentration on the chewed up material to look into Dallas' eyes. Dallas smiled down at him with pride and Austin was curious as to why he was feeling this way. _Make bad go way?_ He desperately wanted to ask but he couldn't form the words. Couldn't figure out how to make their sounds as his tongue rolled around in his mouth.

Dallas tried to walk again, but couldn't once more. A small whimper and two hands were gripping him too tight. Dallas let out a small growl and bent down to look directly into Austin's eyes. He pushed long strands of Austin's bangs behind his ears and looked into his eyes. He looked frantic and scared. Like he wanted to say something, but was too scared too or couldn't at all. He hoped for the first one. He loved Austin's voice. He grabbed hold of Austin's chest and pulled the blonde awkwardly into his lap. Austin folded his knees and managed to curl up in his lap like an over sized dog. He kept his head resting on the far side of Dallas' neck. Hiding his face from the two scary people in the next room over. Dallas sniffed on Austin's beautiful hair and rubbed circles in his warm glowing skin. He loved Austin dearly. Loved him even more now. Silent, and attached to him. Obedient and scared. He loved it. The only setback was the blonde's parents. So annoying and so gullible. He actually couldn't believe they had bought that story he had told them. But it only made his life with Austin easier.

"Dallas, come in here please. Bring Austin" He rolled his eyes. _Bring Austin. _He scoffed mentally and started to stand. Gently getting Austin off of his lap. The blonde seemed to want to say something along the lines of _What? Why~? _Dallas smiled and walked away, Austin following nearly attached to his heels. The sounds of hands and feet hitting the carpet, then the tile when they crossed into the dining room.

He sat in a chair in front of a cup, across from who was drinking a black coffee and next to who had moved her chair closer to the end of the table where Dallas was sitting with Austin on his feet. "Is there something wrong with Austin" _Nooo! _Dallas wanted to punch her for being an idiot. "I mean, has he been okay since before I left" _Trying to get yourself out of feeling guilty? _He felt like chuckling evilly. "Yeah I guess. He was feeling a bit sad, very clingy to people." He watched as his words pulled on her Heart chords. "Do you think he's okay now? Like. Mentally?" He shook his head and looked sadly up at her. "I dunno. He hasn't spoken all day, and he looks scared. He snaked a hand under the table and petted Austin's hair. Austin nibbled on his hand. Unseen by his parents. She gulped down the information. Nodding. "I'm sorry you had to witness that" Dallas shook his head. "Sorry, Austin had to go through it" He stated, she patted his hand sympathetically. She nodded, understanding.

"I think... We should take Austin to Therapy..." started after a while of silence, save the quiet slurps of beverages. Dallas stared at her in shock and he clenched his fist. "I don't... I don't think that's a good idea" Dallas started. She looked at Him, and actually got 's attention. Who had seemed to be thinking about something else intensely. "Why not, dear?" She asked, squeezing softly on the teen's hand. "I don't think that Austin, is up to talking and being around another stranger right now" He stated softly. Austin's parents seemed to be taken back but persisted. "He needs help though." Dallas shook his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea." She rubbed his hand endearingly. "But it's for the best. Best for Austin" Dallas felt like killing her and just taking Austin, didn't look like he was going to fight over it. He just wanted this to be all over. It was written all over his face.

"Only if I'm going to be there" He stated shortly. She patted his hand and nodded. "Of course Dear."

That was that and Austin was going to therapy. Dallas felt like punching a certain someone in the face, but didn't. He held back. He couldn't make this work. Work for Austin and himself to keep them together. He didn't want to lose his blonde.

* * *

That's that. Leave a review... I want... 4... Plus... 30... I want 34 Reviews by the time I get back. :D Make. Or get it to an even number... I like even numbers. ;;~;; I'll see you guys later. P.S Question of the... Chapter. Kinks. Gimme them and leave a review. I'll work them in. Love, Me.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY AMIGOS. Here's another chapter. **

* * *

Dallas yawned, he'd been thinking of all the things he could do to avoid Austin going to therapy. He'd thought of multiple ways, but Austin getting better was most likely inevitable. Which pissed the brunette off intensely, not that he was going to go out of line. Everything was falling into place now. He couldn't just give up his plans, or his prize. Said prize was sitting on his lap quietly. Dallas was stroking the blonde hair, his other hand rubbing Austin's nude side. Rubbing up his hip then up his arm and back down. The skin was baby soft, and ran smoothly under the palm of Dallas' hand. Austin occasionally twitched when Dallas' fingers went to slowly and tickled his stomach, other wise he was still. Dallas leaned forward. Looking at the blonde's face that was resting on his lap. The blonde seemed to sense the shift and opened his eyes to look up at the brunette. Dallas smiled and Austin did also. Dallas thought the blonde looked really innocent right now, staring trustingly at Dallas like he was God. The only thing he had trust in, which was probably true judging by the reaction he had to his _parents. _Dallas sighed, everything was turning out nicely for the two of them. Dallas patted Austin's hip.

The blonde didn't react.

"Up" Dallas tried instead.

Austin started moving and Dallas slid out sideways and stood before his blonde.

"Hungry?"

Austin just cocked his head dumbly. Silently asking "_What?"_

Dallas just smiled patiently and reached for Austin's hand. Who extended it willingly.

Trying to pull the blonde to his feet was a failure. Apparently the floor was quite comfortably to him seeing as how he easily fell to the floor and started to crawl towards the door on his hands and feet. Dallas sighed and walked over to the closed door and looked down at Austin who was staring up at him. Dallas made a grab at Austin again and caught him by the shoulder. He tried to lift the blonde once more. Getting him to lean on something. Austin was standing, not at his full height but was standing none the less. His back was hunched his hair gingerly skimmed over Dallas' shoulder and his arms were straining to keep his grip on Dallas' shirt. His knees were bent and wobbling trying to keep his weight up. Austin whimpered and was sinking back down. Dallas sighed but let go of Austin, who went back to the floor gratefully.

_Guess the therapist will figure that out. _Dallas conceded, opening the bedroom door and walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. Austin followed down the steps awkwardly, sliding down each one and adjusting before going down another one. Finally Austin was at the bottom and crawled into the kitchen behind the other male. Dallas opened the cabinet and pulled out a can of peanut butter and a bottle of Jelly. He brought them to the counter and started making sandwiches. Dallas put them in paper towels and started back up the stairs with Austin on his heels.

Dallas closed the door behind Austin quietly and slunk to the ground, leaning against the wall with a sandwich in each hand. He opened up one of the napkins and placed it on the floor next to his leg, Austin crawled over and sniffed it.

Austin had to admit, that the unknown creation did look somewhat familiar. He couldn't place it though. He looked up at Dallas, who was looking down at him, mouth moving up and down as he chewed the sandwich.

Austin decided to try it too. He bent his face down and picked the bread up in between his teeth. He didn't bite though. He decided to sit like Dallas was. He turned around on in his spot and leaned against Dallas, back against the wall. He lifted shaky fingers and held his food in place before taking a bite.

He looked up at Dallas for approval and received a smile, this was the right way to do things Austin figured out.

Dallas smiled, it was like teaching a puppy, or a autistic baby or something. He thought it was really cute the way Austin constantly looked up at him for approval. Staring up at him with wide honey colored eyes.

They ate in silence, well almost silence. Austin chewed with his mouth open and smacking noises resounded off the walls.

"That was good right? Secret family recipe" Dallas winked, Austin didn't reply. Confused at the statement, he gave a small smile and rested on Dallas' lap. Sniffing and reveling in the smell he called home now.

Dallas watched the blonde's face, observed how his cute little nose flared as he inhaled his scent and quickly fell asleep.

He smiled, it was odd that Austin felt so comfortable with him when less than a week ago the blonde was crying and begging him to stop. Now he was clinging to him like a needy puppy. Which was a good improvement, and the blowjob. Dallas shivered, cock twitching in recollection. What was that even about? He had to ask, but he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth and didn't ask. Not that Austin could answer anyway.

* * *

Another day had passed and Austin hadn't made much improvement, the first appointment for his therapy was today and Dallas was having little luck trying to keep the blonde in clothes, at the request from Austin's parents.

Every time Dallas managed to get the blonde in pants he managed to sneak off and slip them off. Dallas was amused but not at the same time. As a last resort, he tried to find the most comfortable and loose clothes he could find, Austin looked as if he was uncomfortable but finally kept the shorts on.

The brunette smiled and looked down at his work, Austin was almost clothed, silver basketball shorts and a large dark blue t-shirt that nearly covered the shorts entirely.

Three was arriving quicker than normal and before either of them knew it they were in car and were driving into town.

Fifteen minutes of traffic later, they were parked just outside of the therapist's house. It was a nice building, which probably meant that the guy had a lot of customers.

Dallas sighed and carried Austin out on his chest, again at the request of the blonde's parents. Not wanting Austin to get scraped up and look like a weirdo, well more than right now anyway. Dallas was barely taller than Austin and carrying a large person awkwardly was not helping them look normal.

Austin's head was resting on his shoulder, looking around for signs of familiarity but not finding any. He held onto Dallas like he was his life boat and refused to let him go as they ascended the stairs of an unknown building.

Dallas waited by the door as his parents moved forward. A middle aged guy with thinning hair greeted them and spoke quietly with Austin's parents. Dallas watched them carefully. Trying to make out what they were saying but couldn't. A couple minutes later the undecipherable chatter died down and the three adults walked over to Dallas where he was standing with Austin.

"This must be Austin" The doctor said nodding at the blonde that was trying to burrow into Dallas' shoulder. _No shit. _Dallas scoffed in his head, rolling his eyes a little, he nodded.

"Follow me then" Me said quickly, "Alone" He added. That's when Dallas stood up, annoyed. "He can't really talk, I should come with him" The doctor narrowed his eyes and looked at the Moons. "You could have mentioned _That" _He said, quite annoyed. Dallas smirked and moved forward to follow the retreating therapist.

They went into a makeshift office, one of the walls was made of glass and the others were a dingy white. The room was filled with afternoon light but somehow the room still seemed to look depressing, just like any other therapist's office. Dallas sat into the chaise the man nodded too and laid Austin down on it, well tried, the blonde was clinging to him and was refusing to let go.

The doctor watched as the brunette teen soothed the clinging blonde, who's face was buried into Dallas' shirt. The sight was a little odd, but heartwarming none the less. Not that the doctor was going to show that. He waited for the blonde to finally let go and watched as he shifted to be closer to the brunette who was sitting on the edge of the chaise for support.

"Since he can't answer verbally...Would you answer my questions?"

Dallas nodded, it was actually a decent idea. "Yeah"

"Has Austin spoken since the uh... 'Incident'"

Dallas shook his head. "No, not that I know of anyway"

The man nodded and scribbled something on the clipboard that was resting in his lap. One long expensively clothed leg resting over the other and his head leaned forward to grasp the two males attention.

"Has he been to a doctor?"

"No" The doctor did not seemed please, seeing as how he made a purse of his lips and stood, clipboard clacking loudly on his desk before approaching them. He made a grab at Austin's head, who flinched back with a whimper. Dallas nearly knocked the guy out but he backed off and walked over to his desk. He trifled through the drawers and looked into each one before coming back with a stick.

"Would you allow me to look into his mouth for a second?" He asked, holding it forward.

Dallas, reluctantly nodded, he knew that if he didn't five in the therapist would just get Austin's parents who would say yes.

Austin whimpered and held on to Dallas when the doctor approached, His eyes were clamped shut and contorted in pain.

The doctor retreated and let Dallas tend to the patient again.

_This was going to be a long session_.

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW DEMONS.


	15. Chapter 15

The doctor, later known as Doctor. Cox, was in a difficult situation. All his years as a therapist he had never had been so, perplexed. He continued to observe Austin with a poorly concealed puzzled expression.

Austin was working on a small puzzle. Twelve pieces. Simple enough, He'd said before hand when he was giving the blonde the box. Austin was having a troublesome time trying to make the pieces fit together.

Doctor Cox noticed that the blonde's hand twitched and shook quite often, he decided to ignore it for now but wrote it down on a sticky note. His arms also went limp after they were being used for long periods of time. He wrote that down on a sticky note also and connected it to the first one.

He declared that was there was actually nothing wrong with the boy's body, save for a possible neurological condition. Which didn't make sense. The therapist took notes of everything, from twitches to the contorting of Austin's face when he was stuck on a part of the puzzle.

Austin was seated on the floor, his shoulders were hunched and his eyes kept darting to the door where Dallas was. The man had sent him out. Austin got rather upset but was quelled when Dallas sat next to him and held him. Making noises that he didn't understand, but the resonance of the voice told him that the man cared about him. He reluctantly allowed him to go.

He was stuck with the stranger. The man directed him to the floor next to him and Austin was nervous, but the mean expression on the man's face influenced him to do it. He flinched a little when the man's hands approached him but let out a small sigh of relief when they went for a weird thing. The man shook it and it rattled sending Austin into shock for a moment. The noise scared him but he was curious at the same time.

He looked up at it, then at the man. Asking for it in the best way he knew how. The man cracked a smile and set it in front of him on the floor. Austin watched as the man gripped the sides of the box and lifted it. Only half of the box came and Austin looked inside of the container to find a bunch of random shapes.

The man looked at him with a nudging expression. Telling him to work with the shapes. He looked back down at the shapes and shakily picked two up. He looked at the odd ends of one end and the inside of the other and noticed something. Austin moved his hands closer and nearly jumped in happy as the too fit to form one piece.

The blonde figured out what he was meant to do when the man smiled at his accomplishment. He poured the rest onto the floor in front of his crossed legs and started trying to fit the others into the one piece. It was hard. The more he thought about trying to fit one piece the more he got distracted and the more his arms refused to move to the impulses his brain was sending. He let out a small groan when he dropped a piece by accident and freaked out when he couldn't find it among the mess of the others.

He looked up at the man watching him. He scribbled with a stick like thing onto his white stuff. Austin watched his pattern and figured out when he was going to look down and when he was going to look at him.

Austin had almost finished making the shapes into one when the man finally made a noise. Austin looked up immediately and cocked his head in confusion.

He tapped his wrist, on top of a gleaming chrome circle with a leather wrist band that wrapped tightly around his thin wrist.

Austin continued staring, trying to work out what the circle meant. Austin lifted himself onto his knees and practically climbed into the man's lap to look at the device.

"Watch" said softly. "It tells time"

Austin looked from the watch to his psychiatrist. Trying to make out what he was trying to communicate.

"It's time to go... I'll see you next week" The man offered a smile. His face spread out, wrinkles flatted and Austin could see what used to be dimples. He found himself smiling back for no reason at all and let himself slip onto the ground.

They both made their way towards the door to meet Austin's parents.

"How'd it go Doctor Cox?" asked as soon as the two came into view.

He nodded at them, face serious once more. Dallas came over to listen in under the guise of making sure Austin was okay.

"He... He's learning rather quickly, I'd say. He reached into his sport's coat and pulled out a stack of cards. "I don't know if he's ready yet... But these should help him rehabilitate his speaking abilities" He handed them over to . She took them and held onto them like it was her salvation.

She flipped through them quickly, all of them held a simply printed picture of common objects. House, animals and objects. Each had a label below explaining what each of them were.

Austin looked up at his dad, who glanced down at him for a moment then back at the doctor after noticing what he had handed to them. He narrowed his eyes "What're you saying Doc?"

The doctor looked back to , "What do think I'm Implying Mr. Moon?" He snapped back.

Mr. Moon looked down at his son and into those big, innocent amber colored eyes and snapped his eyes away as if they were burning them to look at his son. "Are you saying that Austin's..."

"Challenged?" He finished for the other man.

Mr. Moon looked away, not at the doctor, his son or his wife. Emptily towards a window, dreading the answer.

Doctor Cox took the silence as a possible yes, "No, Mr. Moon I don't believe your son is challenged. Mentally anyway... I noticed that Austin had some complications in the physical aspects of my analysis. His hands and other limbs will have have twitches, and turn offline randomly. There's nothing wrong with them specifically but... It could be problematic in his recovery."

Mrs. Moon gasped "Is that why he won't walk?"

The psychiatrist nodded "His legs and feet, most likely are going through the same thing, so he won't walk on them until his brain has recovered a little more."

The two parents nodded, Mr. Moon's attention once more on his son's Doctor.

Doctor Cox rubbed the bridge of his narrow nose with two wrinkly fingers and looked back up at them with intense eyes of a faded blue. "Lastly, Your son will most likely be going through stages... Like growing up all over again. So. Try and be gentle as possible and avoid confrontation should he do something wrong" He was staring at Mr. Moon while he spoke, who nodded after he had finished speaking. His gaze moved to Mrs. Moon who nodded.

"I understand" She nodded once more "Thank you" She added a small grateful smile climbed onto her lips.

He attempted to give a reassuring smile, and shook Mr. Moon's hand before sending the Family on their way.

Austin was picked up by a silent Dallas and carried back to the car. The blonde looked up at the Doctor from the brunette's shoulders and smiled at him.

The Doctor returned it and walked towards one of his back rooms, conscious lighter.

* * *

**So I have a rule on my other story. Ten reviews a chapter... but that one is famous and sacred so I'll say at least... Five on this one per chapter... Otherwise I'll think nobody is reading and I'll just linger... P.S. So... FFN kind of broke. I can't write. Mr dot Moon. I have to write Mr Dot space moon or it'll break. Anyway. Love you Bububububububai. **


	16. Chapter 16: Grape Jelly

Mrs Moon felt useless, she could do nothing to help her son. Sure, she bought that therapy. But she didn't help him directly, and it was really starting to pick at her. She desperately wanted to assist and domesticate Austin, but she couldn't get her son away from that boy.

A few days ago, a Monday, she had sent him out of the house. Told him to get to school. Austin nearly had a break down before he even got to the door. Not even she could resist that face. Big honey eyes, glassed over in un-shed tears, she still shuddered. Those eyes are dangerous. Her son wasn't stupid. She'd give him that, she _did _raise him after all, so she'd imagine he'd found a way to get what he wanted. Yet when he did it, it was complete innocence, a golden halo hung over his head. Unlike when she did it when she had wanted those earrings that one time.

She got them though.

It wasn't worth it.

The more she spent money, the more Mrs Moon felt up to being Mrs Moon. Wife. It was odd, but she didn't feel good enough to be with him sometimes and _that _is what she supposed was the foundation of breaking down her family. She could have voiced her mind, gotten some reassurances and everything would be fine, her child would be fine. Not some mute, rape victim with a limbic disorder. She scoffed to herself about how stupid she sounded.

Her child was in trouble, distressed and here she was. Smoking on her back porch, trying to ignore everything that was going on in the house behind her.

She took one more drag from the cigarette before she let it fall from her lips and fall towards the ground, she glanced down at it before crushing it with her flip flop.

Walking back inside had been a bad decision.

The kitchen was a mess.

She looked over each counter, each expensive marble counter top, and nearly screamed when she saw the stains on the wall.

She turned around at an almost break-neck speed when she heard some shuffling. Out of the bathroom walked out two boys. She narrowed her eyes and pinned Dallas like a roach.

Dallas who was walking behind Austin as they exited the bathroom was nearly tripped when Austin stopped suddenly. The blonde was staring at something in front of him, he followed the teen's trail of vision and was mortified to see Austin's mother looking as if she was going to rip their bones off, well his bones anyway.

He hesitantly met her gaze and gulped. He wasn't the one to blame per say. But judging by the amount of flour that was caked onto his shirt, he had to admit that he did look guilty. Austin had looked up at him as if to ask _What's going on_. He shifted his head to obviously stare in the direction of the kitchen.

Austin had caught on quickly and crawled into the kitchen. Only to return several seconds later with a busted and battered looking flour bag. It had busted when he accidentally tried to hold it up. Dallas had to admit to some extent that this was indeed his fault, save for the jelly on the wall. That was on Austin, who had tried to learn how to work the bottle and ended up with not only a stained wall but a face full of grape jelly, which was why they were in the bathroom.

"We'll clean it up" Dallas said, quietly almost to the point of where he was just mouthing the words.

"Yeah, you will" She snapped, voice sharp with anger on an unknown scale. She stormed off after than, Dallas was glad. He did not want to get punched in the face today. The brunette squatted down to meet eyes with Austin who did not want to come over. He had retreated back into the kitchen and was on his butt looking at the ground, ashamed. Like he had been punished severely.

Dallas didn't take long to recover after his mind insisted on saying _Awwww. _Standing up and walking over to the blonde; he smiled down at him. Trying to reassure him. He sighed and squatted back down nearly as low as the blonde and rubbed his head.

He got a little bit of reaction, a nuzzling in his head as Austin forced his head further into Dallas' palm.

Dallas smiled down at him when they finally met eyes.

Austin, despite feeling incredibly guilty had a mischievous glint in his eye as he lifted his finger towards the brunette's face with speed and poked his cheek.

Austin's finger was wet, and now Dallas' face started to feel sticky as he tried moving the skin around his cheek where Austin continued to rub.

He pulled Austin's wrist and looked at his fingers that were completely covered in grape jelly.

Dallas tried to glare, he really did. But the smile that Austin was displaying proudly broke him out of it.

He smiled back and pulled the tan finger into his mouth and proceeded to suck off the fruity nectar.

He had a feeling that Austin was going to recover very quickly.

* * *

**Damn, I gotta say. I did NOT expect all those reviews. I said five and I got like... Ten. Thanks Gents and yaoi fans alike. So AS you can tell. This is just a filler chapter. It's quite short, not that you expected different. My other story, 'bout The Walking Dead. Has ten chapters, Ten, and it's not even 10k words. That... Has got to be a record for me. When I had started writing that story, I WAS going to make it all angst filled and action. But Noww~~ It's just... all... Bleh. and Love filed... Really terrible. I think I have a chapter that's literally less that 700 words. I felt really bad. People REALLY like that story and I'm all like that story is SHITE. But whatever... **


End file.
